


Smoke for the Soul

by floatingsamsam



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M, Mother Complex, Non-Consensual Violence, Parent/Child Incest, Political Incorrectness, Rough Sex, bottom!Jinyoung, top!jackson
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:11:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 48,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14304486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsamsam/pseuds/floatingsamsam
Summary: 一个残暴又奇怪的嫖客，一个自以为是的妓。





	1. Chapter 1

01

王嘉尔站在街道中间，面朝与人群行进相反的方向，路过的人投射在他身上的眼神如同霓虹灯一般五彩斑斓，依次打量着他。

他的右手手指间夹着一根快要燃尽的烟，他凑到唇边用力吸了一口。吸烟的时候他的双眼因尼古丁的刺激而陡然眯成狭长却深邃的一条深渊，透出犹如冷血动物眼球上的薄膜反射出的微光，他的眼眶在黯淡的灯光下看不出是红色还是黑色，有时是艳丽又热烈的红，有时又像是深沉的黑。

但正是因为他人无法确定他的颜色和温度，他的神秘才会增强他的迷惑性。如果抚摸他的眼睛，或仅仅只是眼眶，就会知道他的眼眶是炽热的。当具有迷惑性的霓虹灯的色彩退场之后，就算当刺眼的白昼升起，当他的身体一寸寸被太阳照亮时他也不会被吞噬，他会在白色的光中冉冉升起，就像重复过千万次的太阳。那时，就会知道他的眼眶是红色的，他饱满的眼眶被血液充满，从他的眼眶里流下的不会是眼泪，而是如岩浆一般融化皮肤寻求出路的滚烫的血液。

皱起的眉头在凸显出他五官艳丽的特点的同时，却让覆盖在他的面孔之上的动物变得更加冷峻与凶狠，那是与表情无关的一种干燥的暴力和粗劣。

然后他用力将烟头向水泥地上砸去，用脚底熄灭了残留的火光。他看上去并不是像要立即做出下一步行动的架势，但就是因为如此，他下一秒毫无预警而又迅捷猛烈的举动才让周围的人都不禁倒吸了一口冷气。

他的右脚还未从熄灭的烟头上离开，便一手就掐住了路过的一个人的脖子。因为他面朝的方向和人群的走向是相反的，所以他正手掐住一个人的脖子的时候便手到擒来。

那条路上来来往往的不是妓女便是嫖客，被他掐住脖子的虽不是一个女人，但也确实是个妓。

朴珍荣被掐住脖子时因为在向前行走，所以还因为惯性向前冲了一下，喉结便立马抵在了那人的手心。他下意识作出吞咽的动作，但那人的手心似乎比他的喉结还要硬，只稍稍滑动了一点便再也动不了。

脖子上的力道并不到置他于死地的地步，那人也没有下一步的动作，尽管周围的人被吓得纷纷倒吸一口气，靠得近的人相较于原本的位置都向后退了一两步，离得远的人听到动静却都拨开人群想要到近处看。但事实上王嘉尔只是为了令他在行进的人群中看上的人停下来而已。

就像是在捕食的时候，捕食者只瞄准猎物群中的一个发起攻击一样，下手要利落、迅速、准确，就算发现猎物并不是自己所希望的那个，也可以等抓到手之后发现了再放掉。如果自己有能力捕捉，却因为担心抓错或是因为周围的外界因素的困扰而白白丢失珍贵的机会，这样的捕食者早晚会因为自己不明智的做法而活活饿死。捕食者被自己饿死，想来是一个很滑稽的笑话。王嘉尔不同情那些饿死的捕食者，他们比猎物还会早死。他的双眼如同黑暗中灯塔上的探照灯一般不被任何事物所拦截，他的视线末端触及之处就是他的目的地，就是他此次出行发现的猎物。

朴珍荣虽然感到呼吸困难，喉结被卡住无法动弹的感觉也令他十分难受，但他依然训练有素的戴上他工作时已熟练运用的职业的笑容，对面前这个虽然长相上乘但表情和气质显得十分凶狠的男人露出自己都无法阻止的行云流水的笑容。因为被掐住脖子呼吸受阻，他便顺从本能的抬高了下巴，像是从下巴下方割断便可以将这颗还带着这条街道上关于性交易的芳香的头颅整齐的搁置在盘子上一样。

他因为之前的生意喝了点酒，尽管依然对当下的状况感到恐惧却无法停止大脑皮层兴奋的狂欢，或者是因为被恐惧和突如其来的陌生接触的刺激而将活跃的大脑点燃，因此他对自己的身体和语言都有些失去应有的控制。那些在平时的他看来只是假想的念头，还需多斟酌思考，或是只是作为一种可能和有趣的想法一闪而过，并没有值得被实践的意义，却在此时的他的玩忽职守下都像逃出监狱的犯人般接二连三的猖狂起来。

他眯着眼睛，笑意总是无法从他的脸上抹去，尽管他的脸颊的肌肉已经因为过于用力而颤抖不止，他都还是像个称职的妓女一样将自己的脸笑得既诱人又令人流连忘返。对了，他就是个妓。所以说，他是个有职业素养的妓。他有责任将自己包装成一个随时随地见到都能够令人兴致勃发的使用品，所以他也有资格在这条街道上公然的被一个陌生且神秘的客人拦住。客人还未开口，结果还未定下，他就知道，生意来了，跑不了的。

他被掐住喉咙，而不得不微微张开嘴，肉嫩的舌头从上下两排牙齿之间伸出来轻轻抵在下唇的里侧。

他想到以前有客人为了将自己那根脏东西在他的嘴里捅得更深，而不顾他的挣扎将散发着老人的气味的阴茎直接捅到底部触到他痉挛的喉咙，而且不少客人都喜欢这么做。他当然知道这样会更爽，可每当那时，作为被承受者的他都会产生濒临死亡的感受。

他没有经历过濒死的体验，他当然也和大部分人一样因为对死亡无知，因而对其带有无限的恐惧。这份恐惧在离死亡很远时是不会存在的，只有当你因为对死亡一无所知而以为自己将要面临死亡时，才会突然想起那份恐惧。因为突然想起在无知之外还存在另一种对自己具有威胁的可能，那份袭来的恐惧就会显得尤其令人毛骨悚然。

相比于被迫深喉的不适，这种行为可能会让他窒息的想法更加令他恐惧。虽然在经历过多次之后，他知道这种行为并不会令他的生命受到威胁，他只是会变得更加狼狈，而他愈发狼狈，就证明他对工作愈发敬业，敬业意味着收入，工作就是为了收入。不仅收入会增多，当他只粗糙的整理能蔽体的衣物之后依靠着门栏看着心满意足的客人远去时，他凌乱的头发、还留有没有被擦拭干净的精液的脸颊、汗湿的前额和脖颈，包括被揉乱的床单，都在这一刻越发衬托出他的柔弱和顺从。

在这种被压迫的情势下他所付出的劳动和汗水就是他高贵的精神的证明。他如同赐予凡人恩惠的菩萨一般，用一种悲天悯人的目光温柔的注视着他们，并且不将他们看做一个个代表自身的不同的个体，而是看做统一的群体，或是共享的同一个身份。

他对他们既爱护又怜悯，因为他从不了解他们，也并不知道他们所需的行为所代表的的含义，只是按照他们的愿望牺牲自己的血肉去换取他们的满足。因为他自身绝对的纯真，所以他对他们一无所知。也恰是因为如此，所以他必须保持对他们的内在的疑惑，才能保证自身的高洁。

他对他们出发点与目的的无知决定了他无法对他们投入任何私人的情感，同样，也是因为他固执的绝不在工作中投入任何私人情感，所以他对他们的一无所知也让他总是能从工作以外的时间内得到充分的放松。只要工作一结束，他便能毫无困难的从中抽身而出，并且在欣赏客人远去的时刻，由于体会到内心不投入一丝私人情感，而再一次感叹置身事外的轻松，并从内心里将掺杂自己感情或是因为与客人有情感纠葛而声嘶力竭的人不屑的压制在自己的脚底。

他朝外望去，这黑洞洞的广阔的世界竟没有一处是真的干净，没有一人是真的高贵，所有人都在用虚伪的面具来试图掩盖自己庸俗的灵魂。他置身于一片泥潭当中，但他会从泥里长出根基。如果当他已身处泥淖，那他就不可能再次陷入沼泽。如果当一个人已经做自己，那他如何能够再次成为自己？

他的心平静如水，不可能有人比他更加平静，不可能有人比他拥有更多的安全感。他的心是如此静谧，以至于他确信自己是拥有最接近佛心的心灵的人。人世无佛普度众生，但如果有，他坚信只有他拥有如此静谧无音的内心世界去容纳他人的声音和需求。所以，他更应该做妓，他是为了这世上受苦的人们去选择他的职业。他用自己有限的身体去容纳无限的残缺的灵魂，去容纳他们排出的污秽。

谁也不能够体会到的做妓的好处和美妙，他自认为只有自己才能够充分理解并拥有。而其他人，或多或少都活在世人为妓女所建立好的不涉及精神的肉体花园中。只有他才可以将这份工作真正做成艺术。他做其他的工作也无法使自己成为，而必须要通过妓这一种职业使他自己成为一个难能可贵的孤独的艺术家。他虽然会因为孤独而感到寂寞，但孤独正是艺术家最重要的特质，他牢牢抓住孤独的船只，他必须要使自己总是保持孤独，那他才能问心无愧的成为一个高贵的艺术家，他才能够保护自己孤芳自赏的铜镜。

朴珍荣艰难的发出口齿不清的声音，“三十手淫，五十口，加二十射嘴里，一百做全套。请问您要哪样？”

王嘉尔脸上的表情像是缓慢移动的西洋棋局一样依次发生着细微的变化，几乎用肉眼就可以分辨出他是哪个部分先发生了改变。他的表情的变动并不多，细微之处却显得尤其生动。因为五官的生长的流畅与嚣张而使得整张脸的艳丽尤其凶狠，所以只是细微的改变也会显得如同璀璨闪耀的星星在闪烁一般。

他的脸上浮现出一种带有侵略性的笑意，他掐着朴珍荣的脖子将他带到自己的怀里，在距离相隔如此近的状况之下用自己仿佛带有热度的有神的双眼仔细观察着朴珍荣。他本来带有笑意的表情，在端详朴珍荣的时候，又变成了带有仿若儿童般的疑惑的表情。朴珍荣觉得他转换表情的样子和此时状若幼稚的儿童般的表情十分可爱，便吃吃的笑出了声。

他以为王嘉尔会生气，当街殴打他，或至少会辱骂他，可他所预料的一切并没有发生。王嘉尔一句话也没有说，手也没有从他的脖子上离开，手肘抬起绕过他的肩膀，右手顺势从脖子前方滑到后颈，他就这样箍着朴珍荣，捏着他的后颈，以一种令朴珍荣十分不安、却容易昏昏欲睡的姿势近似挟持的带着他逆着人群向反方向的路走去。

朴珍荣脚步踉跄的跟随王嘉尔的步伐的节奏，仰着脑袋看着挂在街道之间的电线与深蓝色的天空，不知是不是后颈被抓住的姿势容易令他产生困意，此时他觉得那日常看惯的景象如同一幅精心描绘的油画，且绘画得十分小心且恰当，以至于这幅画就如同真的一样。而他就正在这幅画里行走着，这个念头使他的脚步都开始变得轻浮起来，仿若正行走在水中。


	2. Chapter 2

02

王嘉尔总是在妓女堆里寻找母亲，像母亲那样能够温柔且放荡的包容一切罪恶的怀抱，只有妓女才能够拥有。

但他从不找女人。面对和母亲一样的女人的身体和器官，他总是容易感到羞愧和拘谨，就像他是一个还没有断奶却应该断奶的儿童一样。他面对女人的乳头感到难以下咽，而视线又总是无法从那上面挪开。妓女总是将自己的胸脯如同需要展览的商品一样托在人们的眼前以供观赏，无论那是不是足够美观。有些还没有哺乳过就已经变成干瘪的乳房，像是在妓女并不知情的情况下白白牺牲了自己的精华，被一个个猪一样白胖的客人吸干了本应哺乳自己不存在的孩子的乳汁。

比起丰满的乳房，他更为这样干瘪的乳房所着迷。他对于干瘪的乳房的感情并不能说是喜爱，他也无法准确的判断那到底是怎样一种感情，他只是因为被一种无法抗拒的力量牵引着，不如说相比于丰满的乳房，他无法转移对干瘪的乳房的注意力是被迫的。

即使他在一团迷雾中无法得知自己迷恋干瘪的乳房的原因，即使他想要甩开那一种只看一眼便会深深刻在脑海里的景象，即使他不想受到那种迷恋的羁绊，他也依旧无法从那种不明缘由的思想中逃脱。他只是循着最浅层面的道路行走，即使他无法得知自己行走的原因，他无法上升也无法下降，他只能在平面的纸张上行走。尽管他现在行走的道路和他不曾行走的道路之间并不存在十分明显的差别。

他在行走的过程中堆积着愈来愈浓厚的困惑，无法探知自身肢体的迷雾却总是不曾消散。他在想要脱离这种牵引的禁锢的开端必须要探知到自身关于这种思想的起源的原因，但他愈想逃离，就愈是无法面对在探知的过程中必须多次直视的干瘪的乳房所带来的联想。所以他在追寻缘由的同时，也在逃避寻找的过程。他的左脚和右脚紧紧纠缠在一起，想要绊倒对方。这样的他，如同一个自体剧烈燃烧着的不透光的炭块，堆积在体内的隐蔽又厚重的矛盾使他只有在被拨开时才会看到一丝燃起的火光，但在下一刻又在瞬间已被烤热的周围的空气中掩饰的缩起，像一具被耳后的拉链从两边拉起遮挡住五官的皮囊。

他只记得在昏暗却璀璨的街道中看到的五彩斑斓的乳房和身体，却对那些人的脸和长相毫无印象。他一般都尽量避免去回想那些带有肉体气味的场景，但是当他被迫不得不去回想时，那些往上移去的人脸都是属于他的母亲的。这么一来，那些各式各样的干瘪而松弛的乳房就更像是属于他的母亲的。

那松弛的皮肤，被拉扯出无法恢复的鱼鳞形状的纹路，再怎么凹陷也依旧存在的腹部的无力的赘肉，紫色的硕大的乳头，对于他来说，必须要拥有这样的组成的身体才能够称得上是美丽的身体。他在逐渐燃起的兴奋中兴起想要拥抱那副身体的念头，怀念的投入那个柔软的怀抱，汲取那种皮肤上带有的属于中年女人的成熟的气味。

那种气味不能够被称之为是一种香气，但那种气味令他向往，或者应该说是曾经美好的记忆中的不可或缺的这种味道使他将那种味道当做是美好的记忆的储存室，只要一打开那间被关闭已久的密室，他就能够重拾那段被灰尘污染的回忆。

正是因为这样，他才既对那些逐渐年老或提早年老的女性身体着迷，却又尽量避免去想象。因为在想象中，他在他母亲的怀抱里也依然得不到安慰，他因为自己的心脏和阴茎的疼痛而在他想象中的母亲的怀抱里痛哭，可哭泣解决不了什么，甚至无法将他的疼痛暂缓。

他在他母亲的怀抱里更加觉得自己如同一个小男孩一般无助脆弱。可他清醒的知道自己已经是个无法不弯下腰才能够投入母亲的怀抱的成年男人，是在二十年前足以配得上他丧偶的母亲的男人。当他处在如此无助的状态下时，他也认识到了自己的无能，这让他无颜面对他那总是对他宽容以待的母亲。他只有羞愧的将头埋在他母亲的怀中哭泣，就算在自己的想象中也未曾得到一丝安慰。

他需要的是和他的母亲有相同之处、却又不能太过相似的人。他需要一个能够让他在道德中心安理得的接受，却又不能让他想起他的母亲的人。首先，那个人务必不能是个女性。

他用皮鞭抽打着朴珍荣，朴珍荣跪在地上为了寻找躲避的地方而毫无方向的四处乱爬。在情趣店里出售的普通皮鞭打在身上能够发出清脆又利落的声音，却又并不会使被打的人受到实质性的伤害。即使是这样，王嘉尔也依旧只是通过用力的指尖向皮鞭的尾端不轻不重的注入被理性过滤之后的力气。

王嘉尔多加了八十块钱，谈好不戴套、内射、而且会使用一些简单的道具。朴珍荣本想多收一百，但王嘉尔的外形和表情令他担心自己如果提出任何令客人感到不满意的要求，他就会成为第二天登上新闻的受害者，所以他只是满心忐忑的多要了八十。

事后他多次为自己之前要价偏低的行为感到后悔，虽说只相差了二十，但或许与这位客人具有震慑性的外表所不同的是，客人的内心并没有如同歹徒一般的凶恶，与看似容易犯罪的外形不同的是，客人的真相其实是个温柔又坚强的男人。

朴珍荣像是在给自己的孩子挑选合适的继父一般进行着生动的假想。人一旦对某种想法的警惕稍微松懈一点，便会突然向反方向猛然增长起骄傲的情绪，在失去原本的自我认知之中为所欲为起来。朴珍荣就是如此。

在第一次接触之后还保留着完好的性命，朴珍荣便自负的认为表面冷硬又神秘的客人其实是个温柔又宽容的好人。“好人”这个词的总结意味有一些轻视和以长辈自居的感情包含在里面，就像是在说“这不过只是一个小孩子罢了”似的随意。而有了这样的想法之后，朴珍荣就像是已经和客人产生了内心上的亲密的关系一样，单方面将王嘉尔当做了一个已经相识已久且少不更事的老朋友。

如果当时价开高点就好了。他这么想着。

王嘉尔不停的用皮鞭抽打着他，将他打得又疼又痒。皮鞭刚触碰到肉体的一刹那毫无疑问是疼痛的，那一份清晰的疼痛即使被预备好的顺从美化也无法转变成疼痛以外的感受。被抽打时那一刻的疼痛像是带有秋冬时节与体温相比而言要冰冷得多的水一般，数次浇在他的身体和脸上，使他的头脑一次比一次更清醒，清醒的头脑善于思考，此时的他正一刻不停的进行着缜密的思考。

他对面前这个与他同处一室的客人的真实想法完全处于一头雾水的状态，他本以为只是简单的在性爱中添加一些情趣。这个客人看起来像是控制欲很强的凶狠角色，所以他知趣的将自己所处的地位降低，表现出脆弱而服从的样子，但这种行为却似乎并不令客人满意。客人从起初游戏似的撩拨转变成能够让朴珍荣感受到切实的疼痛的抽打，并且一边脸上带着因兴奋而扬起眉毛的笑一边裂开嘴露出洁白的牙齿说着，“爬啊！爬啊！在地上爬！”

皮鞭落到朴珍荣的身体的一刹那引起的颤动是因为无法否认的疼痛引起的，而那一阵颤动过去之后，被鞭子打到的部位却开始像是有许多蠕虫在上面蠕动啃咬舔舐一般，从疼痛转变成酥麻的过程只需要很短的时间。然后痒会从最难以察觉的程度开始向上攀升，就像是那些蠕虫从四面八方逐渐汇集到这个部位上来，行进的速度会越来越快。从一开始的未经察觉，到之后必须得靠不停的扭动身躯来暂时舒缓一下痒的感觉。

此时的朴珍荣并不知道，现在的他的身体正符合了他通过劳动牺牲自己而到达高贵而圣洁的顶端的观念。他身体上的一道道粉红色的鞭痕在衣物的遮掩下若隐若现，他像是断臂的维纳斯一般通过不完全满足世人在通俗的框架中最不具备创造精神的想法达成自身独特的价值。维纳斯和观音通过断臂普度众生，而他通过依然穿着的衣物和被衣物掩盖的鞭痕成为在顺从他人的服务中解开欲望的钥匙。

在结束之后，他还会将那些人射出的精液——或浓厚或稀薄——全都用自己柔软炽热的舌头舔干净，好让他们感受到自己的被解放之后的欲望的内容物有地方可以去。他们就是这样，即使是自己需要发泄的欲望，也会当做是极其珍贵的财宝一样舍不得丢弃。

如果那些不被解开欲望的人们失去了这把钥匙便要去强奸无辜的少女的话，他就不光拯救了那些极有可能被强奸的少女和她们的家庭，更是那些强奸犯的洗礼人。正因为有他的存在，那些强奸犯的灵魂才得以被洗涤，而那种方式只需要简单的通过低廉的货币便可解决。

在所有工作中，难道不是他的工作拥有与消费者所得到的相比最为便宜的价格吗？被世人所轻蔑，被政治所打压，却在城市的下水道中依然孜孜不倦的进行着教育及清洁的工作，他们用自己的身体与巧舌换回了多少罪恶的灵魂。这个世界稳固的基础正是建立在他们的工作之上的，不然这个世界上会有多少没有父亲的孩子，和多少与孩子乱伦的母亲？这个世界不能没有性，性是无处不在的。可当这个世界并不需要性的产物，人们便会怨声载道。

朴珍荣因为越来越无法理解这位客人的想法，和预测他下一步的行动，所以逐渐慌张起来。他在地上爬动的动作也确实沾染上了因迫切寻找遮蔽肉体的安全处所而自然流露的惊慌和孱弱。他瑟缩着躲避的肢体动作是比任何话语都要震耳欲聋的语言，一针注入便立刻见效。他疑惑的看向王嘉尔的眼神更是这场开幕式的燃料，哪怕只是带有热度的风轻轻一吹，火花也会在空气的摩擦中四处迸溅，点燃这场用人工培养而成的绚烂典礼。

王嘉尔因为面前所看到的景象而突然呼吸骤停，然后猛地吸入一口庞大的空气。突然吸入过多的空气令他全身无法控制的微微颤抖。他脑海里的话语也兴奋的出现，大声的叫喊，“对，是的！这样，就是这样！”

通过他的双手人工培养出的朴珍荣的美丽姿态，和面前让他通过他的双眼直观看到的恰好令他满意的图画，不仅使他获得了操纵者和培育者的成就感，让他在被鼓励的条件下继续用自己的知识为其塑性。而且正因为这是他一手造成的，他能够充分理解其中编排的奥义，他是最能够深刻体会到那幅美景所拥有的所有不为人知的隐喻和裸露的表义的人。

那既像是他的孩子，又像是他的爱人。他因为深爱才创造它，又因为亲手捏就它而充分的理解它。那份理解是苦涩且厚重的，是除他之外再无人能够认识到那些极为羞涩又谦虚的遮挡自己面貌的美妙之处所带来的孤独和静寂。而且令他生出了“只有我才爱你”的无法被任何人的介入所压倒的自负。

他聚精会神的进行着手上这一项需要花费巨大精力的事业，对自己倾注在上面的关注力毫不松懈，当成一件精细的艺术品那样小心打磨，逐渐剥去多余的包装，修饰出宛如初生婴儿般毫不做作的魅力。他将自己身体的重心稍微放低以调整至最佳的鞭打的姿势和角度，对于施展在皮鞭上的力道毫不放松，那是被他精密计算过的而且是被他颤抖着压抑之后的产物。那虽然是一种与仁慈毫无关联的暴力，但因为这是他与自身经历过战斗之后的产物，所以在暴力的边缘愈加生出一种无法被忽视、甚至显得更加伟大、更加令人动容的温柔。

他先天拥有一双大而明亮的眼睛，那双眼睛在微笑的时刻带有一些酷似一个女人的眼睛的色彩，或许是他的母亲给他的眼睛。但与他现在的眼睛相比，他母亲的眼睛依旧保持着妖艳的色彩，始终保持着如同妓女一般带着馥郁的香气的风韵。

或许是因为他母亲的浓烈的香水的影响，只通过镜头或照片观看他母亲那双眼睛，都会感受到那双眼睛所携带的扑面而来的放荡的香气。那种香气浓烈到使他在最初闻到的一瞬间几乎失去自己的嗅觉，然后渐渐的感受到香气的尾部在他的周围缭绕，直到被那种香气所浸染，直到他完全习惯，直到他的嗅觉被浓烈的香气毁坏而闻不到其他的味道，直到他自己也变成了一个和他母亲一样的妖艳且自命不凡的女人。

现在他就用那双大而明亮的眼睛将所有的感官都汇聚在视线中，甚至于触感和听觉都受到了损害。朴珍荣闷哼的声音像是从很远的山谷里传来，摇摇晃晃的进入到他的耳朵里，变成像是被厚重的云层覆盖住的朦胧的星星一般不能确定的迷雾。

他将专注度集中汇集成一道有迹可循的目光，如同被高温锻炼却不熔化的剑、或是不停射击出具有强烈杀伤性弹药的枪一般，仅仅只是被他看着就会觉得身体各处都在溃烂、流脓。那种疼痛的感觉是如此真实，以至于留下的痕迹比被皮鞭鞭打的痕迹还要明显。

被注视引起的疼痛混合着被鞭打留下的麻痒感，令朴珍荣的身体开始逐渐发热。但他身体的部位却并不是均匀的发烫，而只是被频繁注视的地方和腹部严重的发烫，手脚和露出的脚踝却因为其余部位的发烫夺去了更多血液而更加冰凉。

他卷起自己的背，如同一条蠕虫在受到外界的刺激作出挣扎一般扭曲着自己的身体。那种毫不美观且在这种性交易的情况下显得十分多余的姿态能够证明他在王嘉尔雕琢的工艺下正逐渐重新成为他自己。王嘉尔就是希望能够看到一个人被掩藏起来的秘密的世界，无论有没有经历过被拨开的过程，他只是想要看到人在本能中最真实的行为和反应。然后他获取这些信息之后则会去思考其中他并不明白的本能反应的原因。本能之所以是本能，必然是与人最深层次的自己相密切关联的。如果知道了本能成为本能的原因，或许就能够寻找到人类最为终极的答案。

经济和科学愈加发展，社会就愈加遏制本能的发作。发展到现在，本能已经如同一个肮脏且无用的玩意儿一样被弃如弊履，人人都不需要它。本能是被道德压迫的兄弟，它们遵循着此消彼长的规则互相争斗，但在如今的“文明”社会，本能的作用被善于谈论的人大大削弱。他们打击本能如同过度节食一样，要么吃太多而全都吐出来，要么因为统一的拒绝而逼入死地，总之彼此之间消化的都是对方的排泄物。

他是如此专注到忘我，以至于对自己下体不靠任何触摸就已经完全坚硬起来的阴茎无暇顾及。硬挺并且被忽视的阴茎甚至让他感到自己更加具有肉体上澎湃的力量。他的肌肉因不肯松懈的精神而充入饱满的血液，和他的阴茎一样坚硬得如同坚固的石头一般，就连充入他血管里的血液都因为肌肉表面可以感受到的坚硬而使人产生变成坚硬的固体的错觉。

朴珍荣脑子里渐渐只剩下一个疑问，“他想要什么？他到底想要什么？”他开始恐惧起来，王嘉尔那张脸因为艳丽的五官而在他眼里变得更加诡异。

妓女总是勤于做作的，需要依靠暴力的帮助来击溃这层做作的外壳，像真正的强奸一样撕开他们装饰的表皮，露出被无数人的手触摸过的肉体。那些人深入过的粉红色的深处，接受过各式各样的阴茎，却像个垃圾桶一般接受之后便彻底倒空，什么也不留下。与其说是被挖掘自己最隐秘的所在，不如说只是将之当做工具或是载体一样，使用前后什么变化也没有发生。

虽说这样对于被使用的妓女来说是最好不过的，但作为旁观者、甚至为客人的王嘉尔来说，不免会生出失望的情绪，甚至会迁怒于整个妓女的群体。但他确实只支付了使用身体的费用，投入感情的话，那时间的长短和价钱不仅难以估量，对于往后产生的不良影响及后果的处理也是十分棘手的。尤其是对于妓女而言，投入感情的话，那似乎就变成妓女一个人的事了。客人总是不用担心失去妓女的。

而尽管王嘉尔同样认识到了投入感情之后对于妓女来说不公平之处，但他并不同情妓女，他依然会因为妓女只通过下体接受阴茎感到失落，并且想到妓女被无情的抛弃而黯然神伤时，他会觉得妓女罪有应得而心情变得愉快起来。被弃之敝履的妓女有多心碎，他就有多快乐。

如果妓女还要追缠不休的话，他幻想中的没有脸的客人就会用肮脏的脚底毫不怜惜的踹开哭花了妆的妓女，并且趁妓女毫无还手之力的时候接连对她进行不同形式的殴打。会扯住她的头发让她高昂着下巴，散开的衣襟下是裸露的廉价的乳房，浅色却并不显得干净白皙的皮肤无法令人从那幅景象获得任何能够称之为美的享受，只有殴打她才会让人产生些许的兴趣。性的冲动是不可能在那种情况下存在的，对那种妓女是不值得产生任何性的渴望的。就连只是想要抚摸一下那个肉体的想法都会令人作呕。如果妓女支付费用，说不定善良的客人会可怜她而勉强的抓捏一把。

毫无疑问，王嘉尔在幻想这幅景象时，那个妓女是以女人的形象出现的，并且相对于他的母亲要年轻一些，但又算不上是年轻的女人。和他拥有妖艳且端庄的外表的母亲相比，他想象中的妓女是穷苦且丑陋的。并不是说对于漂亮的女人他舍不得动手，或许是因为在与他母亲拥有相同的性别的情况下，要拥有截然不同的外表和境遇才能够使他获得优越感。母亲是高贵且美丽的女人的想法尽管只是在想象中被凸显出来，也能够不断刺激着他。

这不仅是他对自身的一种安慰，他因为母亲的地位被凸显而显得尤其高贵，所以也获得了作为这样的女人的儿子的附加的荣耀。而且这种假想的安排能够坚固他对母亲的爱，他之所以幻想这样一个不道德的角落，是因为深爱他的母亲的结果。他爱他的母亲，需要抬高他的母亲的身价，所以借助细微之处的联想悄悄达到自己的目的。这种类似于暗恋的感情是隐蔽且需要受到保护的，也是隐藏起自身而显得更加具有奉献精神的。

但在实际的试验中，他因为想要尽量避开女人直观的身体，所以无法选择女人，在最初的性别的取舍上只有唯一的选择。对于性别为男的妓女而言，该使用更强烈的暴力去击打他，使他挣扎，使他在坚硬的地板上翻滚，在无处可躲的房间里逃跑。——妓女是一个只有当两个字组合在一起时才有真正意义的词，在多次讲述之后，它不再只是表面为妓的女人，而是妓这一个群体，包括男人、女人、变性人和双性人。当这两个字合在一起成为一个词时，你念出它的语气和节奏都是包含着只有它才能表达出的暧昧、诱惑又放肆的气息，你在说这个词的时候，就像你也已经成为妓女一般，拥有了妓女那种幼稚又放肆的洒脱。

真该让所有人都成为妓女。要是所有人都能够成为妓女，这个世界该是一个多么美好的世界，人人都会奋不顾身的为他人牺牲自我，所有人都会敞开怀抱拥抱他人。这个世界上将不会再有罪人，罪恶本身都将被净化，没有太阳无法到达的角落。

因为女人在肉体和精神上本就要脆弱许多，所以当面对的对象变成一个男人的时候，他就需要使用更加刁钻的态度和力量让他有所感知。要让那股力量从他被击打的肉体表皮一直传达到他的内心深处。那力量要足够坚强以抵抗肉体和骨骼本身的阻拦，以致于抵达他无可躲避的内心世界，触动他最深处的无法触摸的灵魂。让那些被阴茎所拒绝进入的、用暴力代替感情所提前触及的真实的灵魂在殴打中被撼动，直到他大声的呼喊出自己的感觉，像一个被剥开皮的鸡蛋一样露出新鲜且烫手的自己，那才能称之为起码令客人满意。

王嘉尔突然停下了抽打的动作，急不可耐的拉开紧绷的裤子拉链，掏出了比他的颈部的肌肉和青筋更加紧张的阴茎。

他的阴茎和他冷酷诡异的外形相比，倒像是一个特意被拿出来炫耀的花样。他的肤色在灯光下并不显得十分白皙，因为从额头上流下的汗水而泛着金色的昂贵的光芒，朴珍荣想象那依然被包裹在裤子里面的臀部是不是也拥有同样的颜色。

王嘉尔将内裤往下褪了一点，方便将整副性器完整的露出来，或许是因为兴奋而显得尤其饱满的睾丸一碰到内裤边缘便立刻急迫的滑了出来。朴珍荣连忙懂事的用四肢着地的姿势爬行到王嘉尔的裆前，跪坐在他的双腿之间，帮着将王嘉尔的内裤褪下一些，那一副完整又膨大的性器就毫无阻拦、毫无遮掩的抵在他的鼻前。

他还分了神看到王嘉尔被内裤遮住的皮肤下是比他露出来的脸部、颈部和手部皮肤都要白皙得多的皮肤。他猜想道，正因为客人本身拥有十分白皙的皮肤，所以他的阴茎鼓胀着时才会是粉红色的。

客人完全勃起的阴茎十分粗，被撑起的外皮仿佛要被撑破一般，以致于令人产生外皮已经被撑开到极限而变得透明、能够使人看到里面粉红色的肉的错觉。并且他的阴茎从底部开始逐渐上翘，直到顶端整根呈现出一条流畅又嚣张的弧形，高昂着头部与朴珍荣进行无言的对峙。

客人阴茎上翘的角度像是一把被紧握的武士刀，打在朴珍荣的鼻梁上。朴珍荣因此轻眨了下眼。

朴珍荣一边撸动着王嘉尔的阴茎的中部和底部，一边用嘴含住他阴茎的头部快速滑动，但他的头部只能勉强的滑动。

王嘉尔的一只手抓住他的后颈压向自己的阴茎，他每次向前含住阴茎的时候都被王嘉尔更用力的推得更前，根本抵挡不住王嘉尔的力量再向后退。所以他只能含住王嘉尔的阴茎，而无法自由的滑动。他即使用另一只手抵在王嘉尔的大腿内侧和他抵抗，却依然不敌他的力气，无法阻止自己将他的阴茎吞得更深。

阴茎一直进入到他的喉咙，他的颞下颌关节被全部打开，且因为长时间保持被全部打开的状态，他的感知从疼痛到麻木，再到令人感到类似肌肉酸痛的疼痛。朴珍荣知道只要再忍一会儿就好了，即使他的喉咙被用力抵住而从眼角流出生理性的泪水，也依然保持着良好的服务态度而没有甩头拒绝或挣扎。

因为此时的他无法做出吞咽的动作，因为阴茎搅动而产生的大量唾液止不住的从他张开的口中顺着下唇流出，经过了他的下巴，从肉眼看来带着些微粘性。从下巴滴下的时候先是拉出一条仿佛有弹性的丝，然后当流下那部分的重量达到足够分离的程度时却迅速断开。

他的前襟很快就被濡湿，唾液顺着衣领流进了他的胸口，这应该会让他感到胸口有些凉，但此时的他根本无暇顾及那些。事实上，他除了集中于嘴部的疼痛和呼吸的困难带来的濒死感，他的其他感官都被极大程度的弱化了。

但另一方面，大量唾液是良好的润滑剂和填充剂，王嘉尔的阴茎在他温暖的口腔的包围中，不仅能够体会到顶端被因刺激而紧缩的喉道包裹的舒畅，而且整个阴茎能够在温柔和缓的唾液的包容下得到亲切的安慰，那是一种和进入人体——无论是阴道或是肠道——都完全不同的感受。

不会因为狭窄而被禁锢，也不会因为过于宽敞松弛而产生失落的虚无感。那是一种既不被逼迫又不被抛弃的感觉，既不被陌生的脸孔紧抓着不放，也不用因为被冷漠的人敷衍而无所适从。那是一种被全然的包容所安慰而几乎要失去性欲的留恋和感动，仿佛重回母亲的子宫里，浸泡在粘稠的羊水里，不等待着苏醒，在那里自身就与母亲合二为一，他们是现在并且将来也不可被分割的整体。

他的阴茎仅仅只是放在朴珍荣的嘴里，不需要抽动的刺激，就只是维持着这个状态。他就像是无法用鼻子呼吸一样，而事实上他也不用呼吸，他的生存方式又回溯到了在子宫里时使用的方式，一切都是那样熟悉又平静。

他停止了呼吸，随着时间过去他逐渐进入到了窒息的状态，但那并没有令他感到十分痛苦，至少没有让他感到难以承受。相反，窒息令他的身体机能相比于刚才都更加高速的运转了起来。他的血液流动的速度更快，他甚至能够听到血液在身体中奔腾的声音。

或许是因为精神的兴奋，王嘉尔现在的大脑中出现的每个念头、每种思想都无比巨大且响亮，每一个字都仿佛在确认或证明自己的存在似的不分轻重缓急的出现在他的脑海里，所以他现在比任何时刻都清楚而事无巨细的感知到自己的每一丝感受。

他在逐渐走向窒息的过程中攀登着自己兴奋和愉悦的高峰，他觉得自己又活了一次，或者其实现在才是他活着的时候，这才是他真正出生的时刻。上一次的出生他没有记忆，他感到非常可惜。此时的他的脑海里不仅思想清晰，且高密度的出现拥挤的话语。他对自己不记得出生前与母亲的相依为命、以及出生时从母亲的身体里出来的感受感到万分羞愧，就像做了十分对不起母亲的事，他悲伤得难以自拔。他现在就想要立刻奔回至家中，投入母亲的怀抱。

朴珍荣不知道此时的王嘉尔正在经受着和他一样的窒息的濒死体验，虽然双方因为各不相同的原因，却都由于这种体验所带来的痛苦而想要尽快得到解放。他们彼此都对这种宿命般的默契保持不知情的状态，朴珍荣正因被迫的陷入窒息的痛苦之中而只能将注意力集中在自己正被受到危害的生命上，而王嘉尔作为主动造成朴珍荣受到窒息的煎熬的肇事者，他虽然应该了解到朴珍荣会经历的感受，但此时的他并没有分神去注意除自己的幻想以外的任何事物。

对自己主动招致他人的痛苦毫不愧疚，且对他人所经历的煎熬毫无同情心，他并不是对自己无法提起愧疚与同情心这一种空白的能力毫无意识的。有时他甚至能够因为路过时看到的与自己完全无关的小事，而致使心脏突然被毫无预警的刺扎到一般，不得不在肉体上反映出这种疼痛。他的身体会突然紧绷起来，变得僵硬，并且会维持着僵硬的状态好一会儿，直到完全消化了这种疼痛的余韵。

尤其是他的胸腹，会变得仿佛一块铁板一般坚硬，他的手因为经受疼痛所消耗过多的精力而失去力气，变得软弱，从空中慢慢降落到他的身体上休息时，会感到他被胸腹支持的主要躯体变得无比的坚硬，手碰触到自己的身体时仿佛是触碰到了一块温热的石头。

每当这时，他就什么也不想，只是随波逐流，对于自己的本能和社会的道德都失去探索——或者应该用“抛弃”一词会更加准确——的兴趣，快乐和痛苦此时都会消失。或者就算当它们出现，也会失去本来存在的乐趣，而变得无聊透顶，变成一团幼稚的玩意儿，是年幼的孩子善于玩弄的玩具。孩子借那些哗众取宠的东西进行华而不实的表演，表演结束之后，表演者和观众每个人都会得到一个巨大的空盒子。他们将那团无色的空气吞进胃里，会有一刻的满足吗？

然而更多时候，王嘉尔刻意训练自己抛弃羞耻心和同情心，事实也证明他的训练已有成效，这时，他就变成了在宽敞的舞台上举行盛大表演的孩子。他享受自己变得冷酷、甚至因为他人的痛苦而能够发笑的时刻，那让他感到自己仿佛已经进入一个冰天雪地的世界。因为纯粹又洁白的冰雪能够将他的身体净化，彻骨的空气能够将他气管里的浊气置换干净。

他仿佛站上了俯视着这个世界的阶梯，他无情的或面带愉悦的笑意看着跌倒受伤的人群，那些人因为被他空白的同情心所抛弃，而成为了被他统治的人。只要变化一下情感上对待他们的方式，就能够立刻简单的从主观上成为他们的统治者，这不是很奇妙吗？不仅仅是主观，事实证明，从客观的角度上来说，使用这种方式也能够让他人对自己变得顺从，甚至于惧怕。

比如这时的朴珍荣，他因为困惑而不敢轻举妄动。不只是因为王嘉尔是客人的缘故，也正是因为王嘉尔的态度令他深感疑惑，所以在不了解和担忧的情况下便完全自发的对其表现出顺从的态度。而这种态度的原因既是恐惧的结果，又是恐惧的成因。

尽管这种方式毫不费力，却并不是每个人都能够做到的。要使自己失去羞耻心与同情心，要让自己变得冷酷，不是光靠简单的训练就能够完成的。首先被雕刻的自己首先得是一块已经成型的璞玉。如果这人软弱又犹豫，那无论如何都是无法达到所希望的目标的。所以要变成冷酷的人，这个人在变得完全冷酷之前就需要拥有能够变得冷酷的能力，也就是要具有坚韧的毅力，最好还要有钢铁一般坚硬的身体。因为如果身体足够坚硬，在意志力逐渐变得薄弱的时候，身体会起到提醒的作用，身体和思想会互相促进成长，而软弱的身体和思想只会变得越来越软弱。

最重要的，是这个人要有变得冷酷的潜力，他要在变得冷酷和无情之前，就要像一个冷酷且无情的人。

他们其实正贴在一面墙的两边，彼此之间明明相隔如此短的距离，明明可以更加贴近彼此，触碰对方的灵魂，感受步调完全统一的默契和感动，却因为对这种状态的无知而硬生生互相错过。

这种错过像是一道宿命的印记刻在他们之间，不是命运的目光交汇，也不是巧合的协助，而是在折磨与侵犯的施与下，双方因为各自不同的原因都体会到了同一种难能可贵的感受。他们像是一道打了结的闪电，沉闷的在臭氧层上抽搐，从遥远的天际传来一声只有图像的静谧的雷。

朴珍荣甚至听够清晰的听到自己的心脏尽职的跳动的声音，难道是此时的他接近死亡了吗，他的心脏才会如此奋力的跳动。甚至像是在提醒着他自己，他是有多么的想要活。

再忍一会儿，再忍一会儿就好了。他对自己说着，并且脑海里也只有这一句话。他怕想些其他的内容他的肉身就要承受不住这种痛苦而率先崩溃了。

他的脑海里猛然听到一声巨响，空气突然灌入他的耳朵和口中。那阵巨响逐渐降低声量，缓慢恢复到平日里被忽视的状态。

王嘉尔终于射了出来，撤开了压住朴珍荣后颈的手，将他挥倒在地。王嘉尔向后仰倒，用两条手臂的手肘撑住身体，半倒在床上喘息不止。就连此时，他的视线也如同在寻找猎物一般瞪视着房间里的事物。他的眼睛睁得很大，而且并不怎么眨动。朴珍荣一直盯着他，从王嘉尔推开他之后，他注意到王嘉尔的眼睛到现在还没有眨动一下。他期待着王嘉尔眨眼的那一刻。当朴珍荣被瞟到时，他情不自禁的将上身将后移。还好王嘉尔只是毫无目的的审视着周围，根本没有将视线所触及的东西装入眼里，即刻便掠了过去。毕竟朴珍荣的下半身因为跪坐的麻木而暂时还无法自如的行动。

朴珍荣用纸巾接下了自己嘴里吐出的精液，顺带擦了擦飞溅到脸上和下巴上的精液与将他的前襟都浸湿的唾液，不过此时他怎么擦都是无法将自己擦干净的。他也并不在意，他早已习惯，反正之后洗澡的时候会将一切都洗干净，他总不会带着精液的味道入睡。不过有时候他也会遗忘了自己身上还未完全擦拭掉的残留的体液，在没有意识到的情况下将饮料和食物混着嘴里残存的精液一起吃到胃里。

被那些食物喂养出的他像是和精液一样呈现出一种饱满且富裕的乳白色，长在他身体上和脸上的肉像是能够被蒸出粘稠的精液一般，甚是雅观。

他看着倒在床上喘息的王嘉尔，目光所及到他还未全然软下去的阴茎。面对那长相突出的客人和他形态漂亮的阴茎，朴珍荣的心里却丝毫无法产生任何赞美和欣赏之情。他从未对哪一个客人拥有过如此浓重的满腔疑惑，这个客人到底要什么？

或许从客人的行为他能够看出一二，这个客人需要的是他的疼痛。可显然朴珍荣不喜欢也不享受任何疼痛，他因为不想接受所以才对已经有眉头的答案满怀疑问。

朴珍荣并没有从地上爬起来，仍旧维持着被王嘉尔推到在地的姿势，或许是因为他太累了。

怎么会有人能够因为别人肉体上的痛苦而拥有如此灭顶的快乐呢？如果说能够因别人的痛苦而快乐，但像是这位客人一样能够拥有如此巨大而又疯狂的快乐是如何产生的呢？看起来客人像是十分满足，他习惯这样的满足吗？他早就预料到可以通过鞭打毫无关系的我而获得冲破阀门的快乐吗？朴珍荣正在这么想着，在不知不觉中出了神，竟然没意识到王嘉尔已经穿好裤子向自己走来。

王嘉尔弯下身子摸了一下朴珍荣的头顶，然后在他反应过来之前就快速的走到了门口，将钱放在了矮柜上。

他用手指敲了敲柜面，“放在这儿了。”他笑了一下，还是和他来之前一样的邪恶且凌厉的笑。或许是他的牙齿比较白的缘故，当他笑的时候，就像在他的脸上露出了一个藏了刀的口子，但只是威胁似的展露了一下银白的光，便未见血就又收了回去。

虽然他的表情很是凶狠，但他笑的次数却很多，维持的时间也很长。

朴珍荣对王嘉尔摸他头顶的行为也感到满心疑问，连带着对于王嘉尔整个人的疑问就如同被鼓动的肥皂水的泡泡一样越吹越多。一方面他在心内暗骂王嘉尔着实有病，一方面他觉得对于他来说，王嘉尔似乎变得像是一个活生生的人了。


	3. Chapter 3

03

需要说明一下，尽管王嘉尔没有插入，也就说不上戴不戴套，更没有内射，但他依然付了和原先谈定好的价格相等的钱。

他像往日一样回到家中，家里没有任何人。

当他坐下之后，所有声音都消失了。这种意义上的“所有声音都消失”并不是说此时他的耳朵如同失聪一样听不到任何声音，也不是指所有的声音在这一刻默契的都隐匿起来，而是在这个除了他一个人外没有一个活物的家中，只有他自己是所有声音的来源。当他停止制造声音，他就会像是突然进入了真空一般。开始是误以为自己失聪，然后体内的气体开始向外流动，气流像碎片一样摩擦出巨响。

因为在极为安静的环境下已经逐渐适应这种状态，身体的机能便会随之调整到可以分辨环境差异的状态，声音会慢慢回到耳朵里，但回来的声音和之前有所不同，与以前相比会显得十分嘈杂，且数量庞大。就算处在一个十分拥挤的人群里，众人说话的方式也是一个离散的合集，但空气的流动却没有停止的间隙。当你察觉到空气流过耳廓时产生的摩擦使得你的耳膜嗡嗡作响，在某种程度上你也就失去了听觉。因为你的耳朵得不到片刻休息，一直在持续的声音夺取了你所有的注意力，在空气的流动声中，如果外界再对你的听觉施加更强烈的压力，就会像是从你的耳朵处刺入一把尖利的剑，你的耳朵和你毫无防备的脆弱的大脑都会无奈的流血。

他正沉浸在短暂失聪带来的耳鸣声当中，注意力正被全然灌注在他的额头正上方的一点，他的注意力是那样集中且全情灌注，以致于那一点甚至要在生理上表现出发出刺眼而又极具穿透力的光的特质。但在这时，突如其来的来自外界的打扰将他这一道光在一瞬间都打散了。

他睁开眼的那一刹那恰好看到他的母亲，然后他的父亲——准确的说，是继父——也从家里不知道是哪个角落钻了出来。就像随着他母亲的打破，这个家里的东西突然活过来了一样。

在那之前，他在失聪所带来的极度静谧中获得了绝对思考的权利，他的大脑像是一台高速运转的古老的机器。

机器一定要拥有壮丽又宏大的外形才能表现出它本身的美丽，现代社会的先进科学既剥夺了机器在物理上的形象所能展现的有限空间，又忽视了培养如同流水线一般制造出来的没有思想的人类的思考方式。当机器被集成化时，一定要在思想上补足它物理上具象的缺失，这样才能够达到平衡，或者说，这样才能不使“美”从这个世界上减少。但大部分人都不具有在思想上体会“概念”这一存在的妙处的能力，所以这个世界实际上正在迅速坍塌。

王嘉尔就如同一台拥有着庞大的身躯的旧型机械，他思想的状态和身体的形态是过去的工匠靠手工打造而成的唯一品，是无法依靠流水线做出第二台一模一样的机器，甚至于他蕴含在身体里的概念都是工匠在注入的那一刻放进去的，能决定他的性质的不是工匠、不是零件、不是油，而是他诞生的那一刻所有具象与抽象的总和，是无法被人为控制、也无法被人所察觉的造化。

这台机器的中心正循环着他这一天通过双眼所看到的景象，因为景象的集中和快速的掠过，连蕴藏在其中的气味都消失了。一帧帧画面像是被有力的打桩机坚硬的钉在画幕上一般，虽然翻页的速度很快以致于每一张都无法准确捕捉，但都同样切实的出现，为了表明它本身无法被躲避的真实性，所以如同被裸露的性器官一样要延伸至视野的最前方来。

王嘉尔就这样和自己的回忆进行着激烈而安静的对峙。那台机器运行的强度是如此之大，在他失聪的脑海内部发出巨大的响声，每一帧画面过去都伴随着机械的咔哒声，就像子弹上膛的声音，咔哒咔哒咔哒。这声音响个不停，无法不相信那声音在预示着什么，它肯定是要传达些什么讯息，才这样震耳欲聋的响个不停。

工作中的机器被这种来自自身内部的声响催促着越来越快，仿佛不加快速度后脚跟就会被切碎。他带着无目标的冲劲和模棱两可的恐惧全速耗费着自己的油，而机器并没有如担忧的那样发生任何事故，而是流畅的滑到了汇聚着已经成型的思想的港湾。那不能算是目的地，也并不是拥抱他的摇篮，那是属于他自己的世界，一片静谧的、不存在斗争的、和缓的河面。

当他到达那一个阶段，他就不用继续像个凶猛又迷茫的杀人凶手一样寻觅一个不存在的受害人，他不用依靠向外界施展他的力量来抑制对自己内部的啃噬。他不用非得用行动或是意念去切割一个像样的人的肢体才能获得暂时的满足感，他并不是真的需要血淋淋的肉体，他只是需要依靠对外界施以纯粹的暴力来消耗自身燃烧产生的源源不断的能量。

他的肢体在思想专注的思考所漏出的空隙中做出与他本人十分相称的反应——虽然在意识能够防守身体的反应的时候，动作与现在也相差无几。可以说，他是个十分诚实的人，无论意识是否处于清醒着防守的状态，他都不会像个婊子一样逃避自己的内心。

他捏紧了拳头，指间发出咔哒咔哒的声响，那清脆悦耳的声音就像是每次发生都会折断他的手指一样，但事实是他的手指全都毫发无损，但那声音依旧残酷得清脆有力。

他的手指修长得像个女人，但交错的青筋却如同错综的树根一样将他的手背分裂成一张咆哮着要飞走的扭曲的人脸。他手腕处巨大的宽阔的骨头像是要砸碎石头一样紧紧的贴在桌旁，与坚硬的桌角相触却一点也不落下风。他的身体绷紧得像是一块燃烧的却不会融化的金属，他所散发出的气味的重量是如此沉重且浓烈，以致于他身体上的任何一块骨头掉落在地上，都仿佛会砸出一个巨大的石坑。

他坐得地方背对着一堵墙，所以他稍一用力就可以碰到那堵墙。现在，他就正在有规律且实实在在的用自己的后脑勺撞向那堵白色的墙壁，动作和力道能够看出他一点都不惧怕撞击的疼痛和可能产生的后果——当然，对于他来说，也许“可能的后果”并不是指脑震荡，而是需要考虑墙壁的损坏程度。

他之所以做出如此令人摸不着头脑——不光指这是对他自身的伤害，况且根本没必要——的行为，是因为他的脑海里最后频繁出现的画面中的信息他无法辨别，或者是，他忘了。

那副画面存在于他的脑海里，也并不属于一闪而过所以无法定格的困难。当他全部的自己汇聚到属于他思想的成熟的港湾时，画幕虽然仍旧在咔哒咔哒的切换个不停，但出现的画面都是同一幅，或者至少，其中最重要的主体都是同一个。但他忘了朴珍荣的名字。对，没错，令他得以安稳下来的人——或者事物，也可以这么称呼，毕竟并不总是人——是一个他刚认识只有几个小时、并且还不知道名字的，妓。一个只是刚和他玩了点无趣的情趣游戏——甚至于另一方已经逐渐表现出反感的反应——为他口交、而且还收了做全套的钱、下半夜可能会接更多客人的廉价的男妓，是他这一整天的生活的句点，光是“他的情绪被一个不熟悉的人所影响”这一想法这就够令他反感的了。但更令他焦躁的是，他还压根不知道朴珍荣的名字。

他逐渐反应过来，他并不是忘了朴珍荣的名字，而是那个男妓根本没告诉他。

而当他被外界的打扰所被迫中断极度集中的思考时，他睁开眼睛的那一瞬间，看到的是他母亲的脸。于是，之前在他脑海里重复出现的朴珍荣的脸就无处可躲的和现实生活中出现在他面前的这张脸重合在了一起。

他有些惶恐，像个心虚的学生般调整了自己的坐姿——纵然因为之前他一直紧绷着身体，坐姿已经没有什么好调整的。他坐着的姿势已经如同一座雕塑般有棱有角。

“妈。爸。”他先交了他的母亲，然后才叫了他的继父。他低下头，将拳头展开。

与常人不同，他的手要比脸白皙得多，猜测或许是时常放在什么密闭的空间里。就像是平常都切断放在柜子或冰箱里，当使用时才拿出来，所以他的手才会得以和他原本的皮肤一样白，而脸部的皮肤却染上了如同黄昏一般令人晕眩的焦糖色。他将平铺的手放在大腿上，他像是突然才发觉自己的大腿是如此粗，坚硬得像是树根一样。他在他的母亲面前意识到自己已经是个成熟有力的男人，这一点认知令他有点难为情，却又因为这个事实而像个不被母亲理解的青春期少年难过了起来。他因为不愿细究难过的原因，所以要尽量避开这场场面的延续。

他离开了三人共同存在的局面，就像一条尾巴一样急速的甩开了家具摆开的如同迷宫一般的阻挠。

他是知道的，他知道他的难过不是悲伤，而是源于委屈。他已经是个成熟的拥有强大力量的成年男人，但他的母亲却不是那么需要他了——或者说，没有他也可以。他和他的母亲不再是相依为命的关系。能够起到和他相同作用的生物，在这个逼仄的屋檐下，还有另一个。

他的继父。他的继父待他如同亲生，所以他失去了手刃他的继父的理由。他的继父沉默寡言，说起话来像个结巴的外国人。

他并不是真的要亲手结束他继父的生命，也不是要他的继父离开，或是要他的母亲和他做爱，而不是和她现如今名义上的丈夫——他的母亲是有丈夫的，他十分清楚这一事实。他应该知道，他想要的是他幼年和母亲的亲密无间，是他在还不能称之为是人的幼儿时期和他母亲的合二为一，他的记忆使他依然保持着相同的习惯，但除了失望他别无所得。或许通过和他的母亲做爱，使用现有的可以参考的区别于最初的另一种方式将他再次放入他母亲的身体里，他能够获得一点满足，能够弥补一点他孤独一人承受的痛苦。

但是现有阻止他的或许不是他母亲可能的拒绝，而是存在于他身旁的继父。

对于他来说，他的继父就和他那个早死没见过面的倒霉父亲一样，如果他能够办到，他会将自己体内属于他父亲的血统都掏出来还给那个人。他什么都不要他父亲的，他的亲生父亲和他的继父，他一切都不想要，他只希望他是他自己，是纯粹的、不含杂质、不用借用另一个雄性生物的他自己。

正因为如此，他倔强的要表现出对他继父的热情和爱戴，他要尊敬并且敬畏他的父亲，他要隔着一段距离抬头看他的父亲，那才能说得过去。正好使得他不用因为和他的继父太过亲近而无法呼吸带有他继父气味的空气导致窒息。

他经过他的继父的身边时，侧过头对他继父突兀的微笑了一下。他的继父像是被蚊虫叮咬一般怔了一下，没来得及在他走过之前扯出一个尴尬的笑容。他继父脸上丝毫算不上自然的笑容还僵硬着，他的身影就已经消失了。

不知道是不是刚刚脑海中浮现出朴珍荣的脸孔时睁开眼的那一刻正好看到的是他的母亲的缘故，王嘉尔现在一想到朴珍荣，内心就像是滑进蒸腾着热气的温泉水里一般，那股温柔、暖和又惬意的触觉从他四肢的尖端开始逐渐向上攀岩，沿着血管留下有形的红线，如果这是病毒的话他正以无可挽回的速度走向死亡。

在他反应过来之后，他发现自己竟然低下头笑着，对着他早已习惯的无聊的地板微笑着。他的脸颊甚至有点温热，他不要像一个不好意思承认怀春的少女一般在摸上自己的脸颊后对一切心动的迹象予以否认，他十分干脆且固执的拒绝试探自己脸颊的温度，脸上的笑容像一台失事的直升机一般逐渐从脸上掉落下来。

他无法原谅自己犯下的错误，但是他对自己的心意自信满满，他确信虽然在那一刹那连他自己也想到了那令他感到恶心的怀春少女，但那是绝对无法和他的情况相提并论的。当然，如他一般正直的人，是不会随便为自己的错误行径寻找不恰当的借口的，所以他也不会将这种情况解释为“巧合”。他认为那确实是他自己的错，但并不错在不直面承认自己在对一个人仅一次的嫖妓经历之后就动了心，而是他的大脑在不恰当的时候产生了错误的讯息。

暂且不提他对着地板微笑的原因——事实上他为什么选择暂且不提这件事的原因？就如同他要逃避直面类似他母亲的身体一样的女人的肉体，他无法再继续追溯下去了——他在那一刻为何突然会将怀春少女与脸热的自己进行类比？说到底，“怀春少女”这一意象是如何在那一刻进入到他的脑海里的？这才是他所犯的错误，而不是不愿承认他已动心。

他会像个平凡人一样爱上一个同样平凡的人，想要和她——或他——时刻在一起，说些在人群中流行的甜蜜的恶心话，做些在情侣中处处可见的自作多情的可笑的事，然后掉进一个甜蜜得浓到黑色的罐子里，失去自我一般的除了恋爱无事可做，在旁人看来就像感染了严重的瘟疫的病人，他会变成这样的人吗？他知道他不会的。他的身体如同钢筋铁骨一般坚硬，他的精神也被他的肉体的屏障严密无缝的保护在内，不会受到一点来自外界的疾病的传染。

他对于自己的精神的完整度又确认了一次，在确保精神和思想都没有背叛他之后，终于松了口气，暂且原谅了自己刚才冒失的行为，肉体和精神都重新放松下来，自然而然的让刚刚被迫停止的朴珍荣的影像又回到了脑海中重新播放。此时，刚刚被他迁怒的令他愤恨的地板也在这一瞬间显得可爱了许多。

因为只是对于自己不切实际的类比进行了鞭笞，所以他还是允许自己去想朴珍荣的。那既让他感到全身心的放松，又让他感到一种久违的像是青春期才有的肉体的冲动。他将自己的身体平摊在他的床上，将一只胳膊垫在脑袋下面，脑海中恣意的想着朴珍荣的样子，可能是他记忆中确实发生过的事，也可能只是他兴之所至随意想象的景象，对他来说，那就像是一项新型的娱乐活动一样使他感到十分有趣。

他看着天花板，天花板和地板一样无聊，那上面不会因为他一直盯着就冒出哪怕只是一颗星星。但他还是专注的盯着，嘴角逐渐浮现一丝恬淡的笑意。

此时最好不要打扰他，如果让他发现了自己此时的模样，或许会比刚才更加恼羞成怒而造成无可挽回的破坏。

他粉红色的嘴唇在他暖黄色的皮肤的映衬下显得十分红艳，像是从皮肤里面翻出来的红肉一样。这样在灯光下反射出光泽的红唇，因为它本身表现出的艳俗的泛着荧光的深粉色，在这样一具在太阳底下晒成均匀的昏黄色的身体上出现——尤其这具身体的主人又有着坚硬的体格和毅力，他能抵挡一切他所想要阻挡的干扰——甚至他的嘴唇的形状也十分符合他的体格，饱满、厚实且具有完全对称的难能可贵的特质，下唇正中间留下暧昧阴影的凹陷，只是他嘴唇的颜色，就使他这样一个人的努力突然显得极其不容易，就像是那是他费尽千辛万苦来保存和表达自己的温柔的途径。

就只是多看了那幅不起眼的景象一眼，他摊开在淡色的床单上的深色的身体，在那具身体上泛着无法逃避的荧光粉色的嘴唇，他的下唇底部形成一道坚定的直线，使他这个人似乎也显得可靠了许多，甚至要可怜起他来一样。

他依旧想不起那个人的名字，但是他心里却对此似乎感到十分满意，他心情愉悦的想着朴珍荣，以及自己想不起来——实际上他根本没问朴珍荣的名字——朴珍荣的名字的事。

然后他一歪头，脑袋从胳膊上滑了下来压住了他自己的手掌，他的身体突然换了个微妙的角度，就好像身体的动作能够决定思想的位置一样，他脑海里的画面突然生动起来，急促的情节具体发展在他的下半身，他的胸口和腹部泛起一波波的热浪，但远不及下半身的反应要沉重。

他的下体变得坚硬起来，沉甸甸的挤在裤裆里。他隔着裤子抓挠了两下，然后急躁的挺起胸膛，深吸了一口气。之后他什么也没做，只是陷进了柔软的床被里。


	4. Chapter 4

04

王嘉尔扣着朴珍荣的脖子将他捉到了他的家里。需要说明的是，这并不是他单方面对朴珍荣的强制行为，他与朴珍荣已经商定好和他回家，像是做一日女友那样和他回家吃饭、做爱、然后睡觉，也是付了钱的，绝对不是王嘉尔像个古时候的强盗山贼一样违背他自己的意愿将他硬绑回去的情况。只是在双方达成了协议之后，他对于朴珍荣抓取的方式比较强硬。

说是“商定”，他是用着“内射、道具、轻微殴打，多少钱”商谈生意的语气询问朴珍荣是否能陪他回家的。也正是因为他理所应当的态度，朴珍荣也被他的态度牵着鼻子走了。虽然他思考过这位客人的要求很奇怪且很可能会造成不必要的麻烦，但他也没将拒绝说出口。此时，“拒绝”这个选项对于他来说暂时变成了灰色。他就算有过想要拒绝的想法，但因为王嘉尔提出的要求本身就不自带“拒绝”的选项，所以，他并不是完全处于自发的意愿想要和王嘉尔回家的，而是他不敢拒绝。

其实王嘉尔并不总是对人如此粗鲁，平常的他不会刻意与人避免肢体接触，接触时的态度说不上亲近也算不上疏离，只是像是触摸没有生命的不会说话的物体一样，使用平等的态度去对待那些或平滑或粗糙的肌肤，他注意不到他所接触到的肌肤的质感，因为肢体接触只是他获得自己所需事物的一种途径。

比如说，他要抽一根烟，当打火机从一个人的手里转移到他的手里时，他会触摸到那个人手部的肌肤，他不会避免对那个人的触碰，甚至交接打火机时的方式就像是要握住那个人的手一样亲密。比起打火机所占的空间和面积，他接触到的那个人的皮肤的面积要大得多，但打火机却比那个人的手要重要得多。所以尽管比起那个人的手，打火机要小得多，但他对打火机所倾注的注意力却要远远多过对于那个人的手的注意力，也就不会注意到触摸到那人的手时的触感。因为对于他来说，那只是获得打火机的一种必需的途径。这时肉体就变成了一种载体和到达目标的工具。

或许是在和朴珍荣第一次认识的时候，王嘉尔就选择了一种十分强硬的方式，所以在之后与朴珍荣的接触过程中，他总像是一个同时具有强烈自尊心的强奸犯。因为一般来说强奸犯的目的只是强奸，但他却在强奸的过程中需要处于对于对方完全占领的高地，不仅仅是对于受害者的强奸，还要在同时保持自身的沉默、肃穆和冷酷。

他用一直空着的手开了家门，不等朴珍荣站稳便将他拖进来，朴珍荣脚步踉跄的在王嘉尔不恰当的领导下被门槛绊了一下，他因为无法控制自己身体的方位所以只能胡乱的将脚踏在所能寻找到放置脚的任何一个位置。他再次尝试却踩在了门槛上，他今天穿的鞋是一双软底鞋，踩在门槛上时脚掌被硌得生疼，但他也只是坦荡的摊开脚掌，任由疼痛被传达到整个脚掌。

他将被硌的那一只脚试探着向前移，在再次经历了几次脚掌不同位置的被硌之后，他终于为这只脚找到了能够将之平放的所在地。他的另一只脚循着前者走过的路同样踉跄的跨过门槛，一点也没有从前者经历过的伤痛中吸取教训。就这样，他终于将自己的整个身体都踏入到了王嘉尔的家中。

从这一刻起，他就是这个家里的一名成员。从物理上来说他的身体处在这栋房子里，从精神上来说他要作为王嘉尔的伴侣陪他演一出戏。

他的后颈仍然被掌握在王嘉尔的手里，他就着这个有些不方便的姿势将头抬起来——因为王嘉尔的钳制，所以他只能尽量抬高，实际上也只是奋力的将眼睛向上翻，给人一种很没精神的感觉——扫视着房子的内部。

他观察房子内部装饰的方式实在很不值得一提，那感叹和渴望的眼神令王嘉尔很倒胃口，因为王嘉尔从他的家里找不出任何特别之处。当别人对他不屑一顾的东西予以称赞，他就会立马觉得恶心。倒不是因为他怀疑他人话语的真实性，也不是朴珍荣渴望的实物——钱财——让他觉得朴珍荣只是个虚荣的人。就算朴珍荣——或者是王嘉尔认为朴珍荣——真的是个虚荣的人，那王嘉尔也不一定会因此而厌恶他，可能会因为虚荣的简单性而更容易掌控他，对于王嘉尔来说，那会变得更加方便。

就像在玩弄一台只需要投入钱币的玩具，只是这样，就可以得到从这台机器上所能得到的一切。人是个十分复杂的东西，而当人变成简单的机器，那会是非常有趣的事，包括他看待朴珍荣的眼神可能都会因此而带上些许怜爱。那只是台简单的机器啊，只是依靠简单的钱财投入便可以毫不费力的从中直接获取，丝毫不必费心过程中人这一复杂系统所会带来的情感纠葛。人类社会总是为了——或是为了显得——先进和宽容而总是在夸张的强调人文主义，倡导维护每一个人的人性尊严，提高对每一个人情感的关注度，但事实上，那会令每一个人都更加疲惫。王嘉尔为此总感到疑惑的是，关心每一个人的感受是否有必要？如果每一个人都是冷漠的，也依然保持着自取所需的现状，节省了不必要的付出和这其中可能造成的误会——毕竟入口和出口不总是相对的，你为他人着想的很可能正是你被他人排斥的原因——那每个人是不是都会更加轻松？

王嘉尔虽然一点也不体贴，从“胁持”朴珍荣的方式到引领他进门的节奏，都很符合朴珍荣第一次见到王嘉尔时对于他的印象——粗鲁又直接，但是他带领的方向也还算得上是正确。在朴珍荣歪歪倒倒的即将要撞上门框的时候，他斜睨的视线注意到了这一点，扣住朴珍荣的后颈的那一只手及时将他的身体调整了方向。他扣住朴珍荣的后颈的手掌也是宽大且厚实的，像一块柔软的烙铁一般使朴珍荣的后颈和头部发着高温，刺激着他的脑袋昏昏欲睡，显示出一种笨拙又冷酷的温柔。

朴珍荣想就这样躺在王嘉尔的手心里，像是躺进一片微微有些烫人的温泉。就连他的脑子也出了故障，拒绝正常工作似的响个不停，都在做着错误的指令，总是出现一些毫无意义的语句，类似“天累了”、“我不会再尿床了”、“我要尿床了”、“鸡巴疼”这类并不代表他内心真实想法的话语。比如说他的鸡巴，他的阴茎一点也不疼，正沉稳的睡着，像一只听话的毛绒玩具。可他的脑海里到底为什么会冒出这些语句，他只能回以“我怎么知道”的回答，仿佛那不是他的脑子产生的信息一样。“就算那是我的脑子，可我有什么办法，那跟我一点关系也没有，它要做的事问它自己，我可什么都不知道。我怎么会知道？”他大概会这么予以回应，并且是十分理直气壮的态度，就算是有宗教的人也会被他骄傲的态度说服的——狗屁。

朴珍荣懵懵懂懂的张开手臂试探着用手扶着门框稳住自己的身体，他的脖子并不能随意转动，所以他看不到他的手触碰的准确位置。他的左手触碰到了王嘉尔坚实温热的肉体，坚硬却又有弹性，他立刻挪开了手。但在那一刻，朴珍荣却感到一丝被特殊对待的感动。

那一瞬间他仿佛觉得王嘉尔那副训练有素的身体是属于自己的，因为王嘉尔并没有躲开或是对于他的触碰表示不满，所以王嘉尔对于他触碰自己的身体是持许可的态度的，或者更甚，王嘉尔会觉得他触碰自己的身体是理所当然的。也正是因此，朴珍荣突然感到他和王嘉尔之间的关系变得暧昧、亲密起来，似乎现在的他们就像是一对真实的恋人一般，而且他们仿佛已经认识许久，对于对方的触碰早已习以为常，从身体的反应到精神的接受度都像是已经重复过上万次一样。而且由于王嘉尔的身体对于他来说还是陌生的，正是从这种陌生和远处的观望中，朴珍荣会持有小心又悸动的尊重态度而认为王嘉尔的身体是高贵的。

等到朴珍荣一进入家门，王嘉尔便一把将他扔到了沙发上。

他毫不怜惜的态度丝毫没有令朴珍荣感到不满，朴珍荣仿佛习惯了王嘉尔粗鲁的言行，以致于王嘉尔只要对他稍微留一点情面，他便会觉得王嘉尔在爱他。

王嘉尔没有吻他，也没有抚摸他，只是像是将他这个“物体”——在这个时候他就像是一个物体，而不再是一个人——运送到目的地，运输的过程便是他需要完成的全部任务。

朴珍荣记起来王嘉尔要求他来他的家扮演一个“女朋友”的角色，所以他并没有像一个放荡的妓女一样扯开自己的领口，在王嘉尔宽敞的客厅中的沙发上自慰，他也没有穿着女式男号的高跟鞋、用一根绳子将自己的手腕和脚踝绑在一起，他更没有一条紧身的皮裤——那种皮裤会将他的阴茎都勒得不能呼吸，他的衣柜里没有高跟鞋和丝袜，也没有皮裤和女式用的自慰棒。

因为王嘉尔家里的沙发过于柔软，朴珍荣在坐起来的过程中又失败的陷进了沙发中几次。当他终于成功的坐起来后，他像个名门小姐那样以一种慌张又优雅的节奏整理了一下自己的仪表，他贴服在鬓角上的手指都带有一种自以为是的矜持与克制。

其实在他整理之后，他的外表仍旧算不上整洁，他的衣服是皱的，他的衣领——尤其是后颈之前被王嘉尔一直紧扣着——是凌乱的，一部分叠进了领口里，一部分趴伏在锁骨旁，他的头发是蓬松的，其中有几绺挡住了眼睛。或许这一切都是他有意为之，他使得自己看起来是那样无助又单纯，对陌生的环境一时难以快速适应，从运动量不大的体力活动中退出后呼吸却仍旧还未平定。

下贱的职业使得他是如此容易被得到又容易被伤害。大众对于他的职业的普遍认识是敬而远之的，就算是使用他们身体的嫖客也依旧认为他们是肮脏的，这样的特质加在这样一副紧合而又矜持的身体上，他此时越是显得端庄，被猛烈的打开时就会像是割开蚌的肉壳一样会听到筋肉撕裂的声响，那才会让打开的人具有满足感，甚至于对他心生怜惜。

想着“他柔弱的样子是多么不堪一击，他因为疼痛而皱起的眉头和眯起的双眼里没有丝毫情欲，我给他的只有疼痛，他会恳求我慢一点、轻一点，可是他的双腿都再没有一点力气，而他的双臂忙于捂住要叫出声的嘴，所以他无法抵挡我的进入，我会进入的比谁都深，直达他的内脏，触碰到他怦怦直跳的心房，最后将我的精液都摄入到他的内脏中央，要让他的内脏都损坏、腐烂。他从我这里得到的只有疼痛，而他不得不接受。我暂且会感到满足，下一次依旧会重复这一次的过程，他除了忍受，不会得到任何快乐，除了接受，他一无所有。甚至当他离开的时候，他会捂着自己里面已经烂掉的肚子，黑色的血和肉块不会掉在我家的地上，而是从他踏出我家门口的第一步起，才会开始不断的落在地上、他的裤子上，但是他仍旧活着，他不会性命垂危，他仍旧完好的活着。只是他从我这里得到的会对他产生至关重要的影响，因此我会比其他人都令他要印象深刻，比其他客人都要独特。”所以，正是因此，才有那种可能——朴珍荣是故意装模作样要将自己表现得像个不谙世事的处女，他紧合的双腿就像他从未被打开的处女膜，当别人打破他这副脸孔时会信心倍增，而事实上他却只是在配合着演一场戏，他的肛门能够吞下的东西比几乎所有人想象的都要多、都要大——毕竟那是做这一行必须要有的训练，而大部分人却都真的相信了他的演技，会因此给他更多的关爱和——最重要的——钱。

这种说法并不是完全确定的，只是有这样一种可能，因为作为妓女的他，却又有如此强烈而且属于他们这一行明显不需要的自尊心，在外人看来着实奇怪，无法使人不去猜测他只是在欺骗。

或许他又确实本性如此，他作为一个圣洁的妓女，做着下贱的职业，认为自己每次都倾尽全力去讨好客人，却只是不自知的井底之蛙。化着肮脏又拙劣的妆进行低劣的服务，得到的是与自身期望相差颇大的货币交换金额，他永远无法用自己的身体做除此以外的事。等到他的肉体又老又烂，下体被撑开得如同一个马上就要将孩子挤出自己身体内部的妇女，已经失去了阻止排泄的能力，随时随地都有可能会掉下来什么未经消化完全的东西。等到那时，他还会是一个默默无闻、无人在意的妓女。

如果他一直做下去，他会变成妓女的活化石吧。他会被所有妓女崇拜，但同时又因为他一生总是门庭罗雀、贫困穷苦而被妓女们看不起。他的身体会变成坚硬的石头吧，就算路过的野狗也不会咬得动他的肉，更别提再有触摸他身体的嫖客。

如果他不继续做妓女，他也无法再做其他职业，他会成为一名奇怪的流浪汉，面容肮脏，却修剪自己的胡渣，反复整理看不出颜色的衣服边角——尽管它依旧恢复原状。他会带着自己无人问津的高傲的自尊心过完一生。

幸好，他现在还年轻，快使用你年轻的身体去做更多的爱吧。


	5. Chapter 5

05

朴珍荣本以为王嘉尔会对他交代一些事，比如他要在他父母面前怎样表现，他的父母喜欢什么样的人，或者警告他不要踩坏他家的地毯——王嘉尔并没有对他发出任何警告，只是他始终认为这栋陌生的房子是比他尊贵的，他一进入这座房子便自觉的成为了一名下等人，比他在外面作为一名妓女还要低贱得多的下等人。

在外面的世界里，他起码是自由的，自由的以他的职业谋生，自由的做一名默默无闻的妓女。但当他进入这座房子里时，他就会禁锢住了，他不再能够自由的做他自己，甚至连只是做一名放荡的妓女都做不到。他被这栋房子压得被剥除了一切包装和保护，那些被他穿在身上的作为妓女的职业、他固守自封的高傲、他为了安慰自己所以选择将自己与其他妓女区别开而使用的独特又古怪的社交方式，被这栋房子使用像是强奸一样的方式被迫剥除了。他被迫成了一个不带一丝修饰的赤裸的身体，也可以说这就是真实的他自己。

他在外面的世界得以做他认为的自己，但那只是他希望自己穿上的“衣服”，那是他在镜子里看到的自己。他一进到这栋房子，因为里外的对比便突然觉得外面的世界对他而言是自由的，其实那并不是自由，只是突如其来被剥光的慌张使他的判断力失去了方向，因为惯性的希望寻求庇护所的行为使得他想要逃离现在的环境，但他的身体却无法实现。所以这种真实的存在无法得以解脱的苦难，反应在精神中就会激发对于除现在的环境外一切同类事物的赞美和向往。

因此比起现在王嘉尔的家，他会认为他所在的红灯区是一个五彩斑斓的游乐园，但当他真的重又回到那里时，他心里的想法还是会如从前他待在那里的时候一样。他除了长时间无法排解的无聊、可有可无的期盼、自怜自艾的悲叹、嚼着一大口空气的急躁，别无他物，那里的一切都还是原来的模样，他会再也想不起来曾经在王嘉尔的家里对那个他所熟烂的街道猛烈的憧憬。

除了将他变成最真实的自己之外，这栋房子还压迫得他不得不跪下，变成一个低贱的下等人。虽然他在外面的世界里作为妓女时也被人们认为是低贱的、是下等的，但那是可以忍受的，或是可以凭借他们自身的消化——他们接受“自己是低贱的”这种思想，他们已习以为常，大多时候耸耸肩一笑而过，并且不是苦笑或是冷笑，而是纯真的、自以为是的笑——和转化——他们会将这种说法当成一个引以为傲的口号和招牌，他们会借此当做激励表现出更加风骚放荡的形象，满足自己表演的虚荣心，也可以借此招揽更多的生意——得以均衡的。

但在这里面，他仿佛被剥光之后又被戴上了沉重的镣铐，被蛮力压着头颅跪在粗糙的木头上，他细腻的脸部肌肤——他会经常保养他的脸和身体的皮肤，他需要保持皮肤和肌肉的弹性，他不年老，但他还需要更年轻。他花在他外貌上的精力比他实际对路过的客人抛的媚眼要多，他在不为人知的角落抛光自己赚钱的工具，但当临场实战时却又缺少讨好的能力——仿佛都能够感受到劣质的切割技巧在木头的切面上留下的木刺扎进脸颊里的疼痛。他觉得这栋没有生命的房子对他持以冷淡又高傲的态度，像是王座就是国王本身一样，冰冷的本应没有生命的物体却对他矫首昂视，以一种沉默又冷漠的目光无时无刻不注视着他、监视着他，仿佛他一旦有任何言行不当的做法——甚至是足够冒犯到这栋房子里任何人的想法——他就会被这栋房子立刻吞掉。

但王嘉尔没有对朴珍荣叮嘱任何事情，也没有任何要求，就好像朴珍荣经常来到他家一样，就好像他们真的像这样来他们家吃饭住宿一样。他把朴珍荣一个人丢在客厅的沙发上，便去做自己的事情了。

王嘉尔甚至没有向他的父母介绍朴珍荣，就像当他父母回家的时候——或是从自己的房间里出来的时候，谁知道他们在王嘉尔看不到他们的时候到哪里去了，他们只要不出现在王嘉尔的眼前时就像是消失一样不知去向——朴珍荣就这样凭空冒了出来，他们带着宽厚的长辈惯有的瑟缩与包容，在尴尬的微笑中立即接受了他冒失的出现。

朴珍荣不知道他们是否知道自己和王嘉尔的“关系”——尽管是假冒的关系——是什么，他不确定是否有必要提醒他们自己的身份。但在那种混入了多人参差不齐的情绪——王嘉尔的漠不关心，他母亲的焦急，和他父亲的犹豫——的局面下，他的这种个人的忧虑变得尤其的不懂事，他像是突然清醒了一样意识到自己根本没有资格去提醒那两个局促不安的中年人。在那一刻，其他三人都是沉浸在那个忧郁的场合所带来的丰满的情绪中，只有他是硬要进入电影里的观众。他小心的沉默了下来，向后退了一步。

餐桌上的进食像是一场藏匿于丛林里的混战，他们如同经历伪装的战斗一般交叉着进食，咀嚼的次序和频率都是比拼的指标，生怕落入到无人发出咀嚼或使用餐具的声音的空隙之中。那一个空隙一旦产生，按照游戏规则——凭空出现的游戏规则，但之所以说是规则，就是因为尽管那是毫无依据可言的，但就像是本能一样，就像是写进人类的基因一样，每个人都会不约而同的遵守——每个人就要屏住呼吸停止动作，时间如同死了一般不要脸的从轨道上掉了下来，宇宙停止了转动。所以为了防止那种局面的产生，朴珍荣和王嘉尔的母亲断断续续的说着答非所问的话，王嘉尔和他的父亲像是第一天从坟墓里爬出的僵尸一样一言不发。

在和他的父母隔着一堵墙的房间里，王嘉尔和朴珍荣在激烈的做爱。

王嘉尔的动作很粗暴，没有充分润滑便插了进去，朴珍荣疼得不由轻轻叫出了声，而且因为隔壁正住着王嘉尔的父母，所以他又不得不克制着。那因为真实的疼痛而发出却又因为压抑又断断续续颤抖不止的声音，令他显得十分可怜，恰好使王嘉尔的欲望更加强烈。他可能本来就已经很硬了，但他感到自己似乎变得更加坚硬。他觉得自己像块暴躁的金属，朴珍荣的身体像是一口烧沸的熔炉。

他伏在朴珍荣的颈窝，一边规律却有力的抽插一边问，“你怎么不挣扎？”

他的动作缓慢，但在即将插入到底部的时候却用力一顶，朴珍荣每次都不负所望的像是承受不了突然的袭击一样闷哼一声，王嘉尔无声的笑了，他对朴珍荣的反应很满意。

这是他所预料到的，朴珍荣也确实和他想象中的一样做得丝毫不差，而且这并不是他们实现编排好的，是不在演戏的范围内的，是朴珍荣绝对真实的反应，因为无法被压抑的机制所阻拦而从身体里憋出的声音是无法造假的。王嘉尔能够感受到朴珍荣身体内部对此类反应的抵抗，和他叫出声后的羞愧与无助，但这一切的始作俑者却是他，掌握着控制权的也是他，此时的他的地位和神有什么区别呢——如果有神的话。如果有神的话，他一定会充当渎神的角色，他的手上会沾上神的血液，然后取代神的位置。

朴珍荣反问他，“为什么要挣扎？”

王嘉尔突然想起来还不知道这个人的名字，他问，“你叫什么名字？”

他当下还在操着朴珍荣，动作的频率和角度一点也没有改变，依然缓慢深入、在进入到底部的时候猛然顶到最深处，每一次朴珍荣都会克制不住的叫出声，因此他脖子上的青筋十分明显。他朝着王嘉尔的头所在位置的反方向转过头，像是任人宰割的家畜一样摆出一副大义凛然的姿态。王嘉尔在抽插的时候，他的身体也会随之轻微的抖动，被顶入时会因为冲力向前移，然后随着王嘉尔抽出时顺带的力道又回到原来的位置。在这样的场合下，那个正在操他的人却问他叫什么名字，这个情节像是有什么难以理解的寓意一样在他的心里转了好几圈。

他说，“朴珍荣。”他说得既快又轻，因为如果他不说得快一点的话，他就会被王嘉尔再一次的顶入打断，就会演变成“朴珍——啊——荣”。他不确定隔壁的王嘉尔的父母会不会听到，但即使是他自己听到也会觉得有些难堪。他做这一行不是一天两天了，但不知道是不是换了一个环境的缘故，他的容忍度降低了，他甚至不能自然的叫出声。他想如果是平常的话，他会将王嘉尔的阴茎叫得硬到爆炸，让他断在他的身体里，让他失去自己，让他把他操死。


	6. Chapter 6

06

朴珍荣刚接完一个客人，客人前脚走，王嘉尔后脚就进来了。

“怎么，你爸妈对我还满意吗？”他说的是“一日女友”的计划，虽然他也不知道王嘉尔的父母到底知不知道他扮演的角色，毕竟王嘉尔连介绍都没有介绍。奇异的是，他父母也都没有问。沉默又神秘的一家人。

王嘉尔没有回答，只是保持着进来时就一直没有脱去的笑容——他不经常对朴珍荣微笑，尤其笑的时间这么长，朴珍荣突发奇想他不会是来杀人灭口的吧。

他坐在床边，熟悉得像是在自己的家，双肩放松得松弛下来，手臂的肌肉因为锻炼有素的关系并没有因此便隐去清晰起伏的线条。他朝着朴珍荣招招手，他的手势使用得不对，那是在叫一只狗的手势，朴珍荣有些迟疑，但还是走过去了。

朴珍荣在即将要碰触到王嘉尔的时候，王嘉尔的上身向前探，一伸手便将他拽了过去。他将他抱在自己的腿上，迅速却轻柔的将嘴唇压在朴珍荣的唇上。然后他张开嘴将湿润的舌尖伸进朴珍荣的双唇之间。他的动作既不过于急躁，也不拖泥带水，迅速、果断，却又温柔、灵活。他对于节奏和力道的控制毫无偏差。他的技术是真的好，朴珍荣在怀疑中这么想着，所以即使满心疑惑，但仍旧闭上了眼，也张开了自己的嘴，王嘉尔的舌尖便毫不客气的看准时机踏入了大门。

但他突然感到一阵极其尖细却又强烈到令人麻木的刺痛，像是吃到酸得令人无法承受的食物，口腔里的肌肉无法抑制得酸痛痉挛。

他睁开了眼，看到王嘉尔早已睁开了眼——或许他只是做做样子，他并没有在接吻的时候闭上眼睛，相反他在骗朴珍荣接受这个吻之后，便在如此近距离下欣赏朴珍荣受骗之后还自以为是享受的表情。朴珍荣会以为自己被爱吗，他是不是以为自己有一天终于会被一个懂得欣赏他的人迷恋爱戴，他是不是还做着有朝一日能够回归现实世界的梦。王嘉尔会这样在内心里嘲笑他吧。

王嘉尔正微笑着看着他，就像他进入这个房间之后就一直没有卸下这面笑容一样，但此时的他显然要开心得多。他成功了，他骗到了朴珍荣，朴珍荣得知自己受骗之后的表情令他更加得意忘形。

从他红艳的嘴唇中露出来的是一根极细的针，他吐掉了那根针，含住朴珍荣受伤的嘴唇用力吸吮起来，血液的腥甜味便猛地充满了朴珍荣的整个口腔。

朴珍荣完全无法理解王嘉尔的行为其中的含义，所以下意识的推拒着他的亲昵。但王嘉尔似乎突然变得十分热情，紧紧的拥抱着他，将自己的舌头尽可能深入的伸进他的嘴里。朴珍荣的嘴被完全堵住，不得不张大嘴含住王嘉尔伸过来的在他嘴里有力的搅动的像是一条章鱼的舌头和他渡过来的唾液，他只依靠鼻子无法正常呼吸，便不得不放弃了反抗——他已经没有精力和力气再去反抗。他只能顺从的躺在王嘉尔的怀里，他因为缺氧而引起的燥热和虚脱变得乖巧起来，他不再反抗，甚至配合着王嘉尔的动作和他亲密的接吻，也不再介意自己受伤的舌头和嘴唇会因此感受到疼痛。

朴珍荣觉得王嘉尔之所以源源不断的渡过来他自己的唾液，或许是因为他的唾液里面有必须要让他咽下去的毒素。当他吞下去之后，他的身体里就会写满王嘉尔的符号，他就不再属于他自己，而成为王嘉尔的所属物。

王嘉尔托住朴珍荣的大腿，将他的身体将自己压，使彼此更加贴近。他没有意料到朴珍荣会有这样的反应，以强烈的反抗作为开头，以不得不接受的示弱收尾，既不缺少趣味，也没有产生过大的伤害。如果朴珍荣用他是个合格的妓女作为接待他的态度，或许他就不仅仅是嘴唇被针轻轻的扎一下而已了。

这个过程就像是驯服一匹性格暴烈的野马，骑在它的身上和它较劲。你骑在它无法伤害到你的背上，它能做的只有将你甩下来，无论如何它都是吃亏的。它的背上有过成功者也有过失败者，这场竞赛从一开始就是不公平的。尽管失败者会付出代价，但成功者能够享受到的特权他也拥有过了。在你运用你的蛮力和技巧将这匹野马的头颅压下时，它就不得不认识到被驯服的后果。它的主人永远坐在它无法伤害到的后背上。

王嘉尔至今都依然认为他的母亲是因为过于爱他，才在他的亲生父亲去世半年之后就迅速的和他的继父再婚。

在他断奶之后，大约五、六岁的时候，有一次他尝试着用头在他母亲的胸前拱，想要再次撷取曾经哺育他的乳头。他的母亲似乎也并没有意识到他的目的，或许是为了表达作为母亲的关爱，亲昵的将他更进一步的抱进自己的怀里。这样一来，他的头就不得不离开他母亲丰满的乳房，只能无精打采的挂在他母亲的肩上，如同一片凋落的枯叶。

王嘉尔中止了这个吻，看着朴珍荣因为缺氧而通红的脸颊和鼻头，还有他被泪水润湿的眼睛和睫毛，身体里突然有一股无法使用的力气。与以往叫嚣着要窜出身体里的暴力不同，这股不知从何而来也不知去往何处的力气是游离且分散的，时有时无，拉扯着身体内部的器官和肌肉，使之酸痛、懈怠，分散主体的注意力。就像是发生在自身内部的一场暴动，同属于自己的几方势力彼此交战，无论结果怎样，受伤的都是自己。这股引起他不适的力量就是落败之后逃跑的那一小拨势力，毫无目的的四处逃窜，却因为都是些伤兵败柳而时而存在时而消失。

这股力量所带来的副作用的其中之一便是使王嘉尔变得温柔起来，他无声的抚摸着朴珍荣的头发，朴珍荣还在轻轻喘息。他感到自己失去了语言的能力，他既不能理解自己，也不能表达自己，他看着朴珍荣被蒙在鼓里的朦胧的眼神，突然觉得十分孤独。他不应该感到孤独，他本就是一股他人无法消化的势力。


	7. Chapter 7

07

王嘉尔去找朴珍荣的时候却看到他正抱着一个孩子，三、四岁的样子。他迟疑了一下，他不知道朴珍荣还有个孩子。朴珍荣估计在哄孩子睡觉，也可能是哄孩子别哭了。孩子背对着王嘉尔，他看不清。

朴珍荣正好看到他，朝他招了招手，他就过去了。

还没等他问，朴珍荣开口便说：“不好意思啊，今天我姐姐到我这儿来，她有点事没办法带孩子，就把孩子放我这儿了。”倒省的他问。

“你还有姐姐啊。”

朴珍荣拿了张椅子让他坐下来，他自己要哄孩子，坐着不方便，就站在他旁边。

王嘉尔侧着头看他抱着孩子轻轻抖动的身体，朴珍荣把两个袖子都撸到手肘，抱孩子的时候因为用力能够看到清晰的肌肉线条，一条条排列有序，有一根青筋从手背延伸至手臂，但并没有延伸很长。

这样无意识的使用着他的肌肉的朴珍荣看起来力气很大，起码比王嘉尔想象得要大。这时的他的年龄也仿佛长了许多。王嘉尔不知道朴珍荣的实际年龄，但他以为总比他要小上几岁。倒不是说这时的朴珍荣看起来老了很多，“老”这个字眼出现在这里会使人发笑，只是相较于年龄这样的概念，或许用年代来形容更加确切，他已经作为能够抚养下一代的上一代人毫不费力的存在，他不仅仅是使自己活着的个体，而是他人能够依附着他吸取他身体里的养分、他也乐于奉献自己的人。如果要为这类人取一个名称的话，那就只有“母亲”这个称呼最能表达其中的含义了，广义上的“奉献者”、“提供者”就像是什么社会工作者或实验对象一样。

王嘉尔看着这样的朴珍荣，突然想到上世纪在田地里耕作的妇女。那些妇女大多既是一个男人的妻子又是几个孩子的母亲，那些或大或小的孩子像是无法安静的雀鸟一样总是在不停的说话，提出千奇百怪的疑问和他们的父亲传达给他们的母亲的要求。那些妇女的皮肤黝黑，四肢粗壮，腹部堆积着脂肪，她们干那样多的活，却一点也瘦不下去。二十一世纪的审美观念丝毫也没有影响到她们，她们的手掌肥厚，温暖有力，后面的屁股下塌而平扁。她们除了不躺在床上抽烟喝酒之外似乎与男人毫无差异。

朴珍荣伸出两个手指头，“嗯，两个。我家重男轻女，生的有点多了。”

“你爸妈知道你现在做这个吗？”

他突然睁大了眼睛，把眼眶撑得圆圆的，王嘉尔不禁笑了起来。

“当然不知道了。他们还在老家，不知道我在哪里，也不知道我干什么。”

“你姐姐不会跟你爸妈说吗？”

朴珍荣摸到衣服上有一个线头，他低下头一边查看一边回答，“不会的。也就我二姐知道，我大姐也不知道。”

王嘉尔站起来看了看孩子，眼睛闭着，已经趴在朴珍荣肩上睡着了。

“怎么把孩子放在这里？”

“我姐有事出去了，没办法带孩子。”

“你怎么不回家，孩子在这里总归不太好吧。”

王嘉尔点了一根烟，他刚吸一口，孩子咳嗽了两声，皱着脸有要醒的趋势，他连忙把烟灭了。朴珍荣拖着孩子的头按在自己的肩上，嘴里念叨着一些话，他没注意听，不知道朴珍荣具体说了什么，然后孩子又睡着了。

朴珍荣叹了口气，“没办法，不能不做生意啊。”

“要是你有生意怎么办，把孩子给谁带？这里还有人帮你看孩子吗？”王嘉尔感觉烟要么过期了要么就是假的，他只抽了一口，嘴里就发苦。

朴珍荣看着天沉默了一会儿，回头看了看店里，然后对王嘉尔说，“那我们走吧。”

王嘉尔只是觉得他带着孩子还待在这里不合适，但没想到朴珍荣要走却还带着他。他不知道他们要去哪里，朴珍荣说的仿佛天经地义一样，好像他们就是一起来一起走的。所以现在他也不知所措起来，只是朴珍荣说跟他一起走，他也便跟他一起走了。

朴珍荣还是抱着孩子，走在他前面。王嘉尔跟着他走了一段路，终于问他，“我们去哪里？”

朴珍荣回过头看了他一眼，因为有个孩子趴在他肩膀上，他转身的姿势很不方便，“当然是去我家了。”

他的态度就像是王嘉尔早就知道一样，就像是王嘉尔不应该问一样，就像是他们已经重复过这种事很多次一样。

朴珍荣住的是租的房子——当然是租的——别人私房里的一个房间，不大，连吃饭带睡觉，厨房和厕所都是公共的。一楼都是租户，都是外地人，本地人也用不着租别人的房子。房主住在二楼，是一对老夫妻。

他还没吃晚饭，他把王嘉尔和他姐姐的孩子安顿下来之后就去把锅里的粥热了一下。孩子睡在朴珍荣自己睡的单人床上，王嘉尔坐在床旁边的板凳上，餐桌就是一张小矮桌，靠着床，不吃饭的时候也可以拿来当做书桌。不过朴珍荣应该用不着书桌。

在朴珍荣热粥的时候王嘉尔看着床上睡觉的孩子，他端详着孩子的脸和蜷缩的手指，他觉得那孩子长得不好看，所以从内心里便觉得那孩子有些讨人厌。

从那孩子的脸上一点也看不出哪里和朴珍荣有亲缘关系，可能所有的孩子都鲜少有好看的，都一样是胖乎乎的。说不好看倒也不是说丑，只是看得多了，这个年龄的孩子的长相基本上大同小异，再加上孩子像吸血一样吸附在母亲身上的特性，便愈加使得小孩子这个形象显得恶毒与丑陋起来。他们什么也不知道，做错事不知道，流鼻涕也不知道，对外界的唯一反应就是哭。

王嘉尔对他幼年时代的记忆很少，他唯一能够记起来的就是那时他总是看到母亲工作回来，趁着赶下一份工作的间隙躺在地板上休息。他的母亲闭着眼睛，尽管十分疲惫眉头却依然皱着，她的呼吸十分沉重，家里只有他和他母亲两个人，他不说话也不动的话，家里就是完全安静的，他母亲的呼吸声清晰可闻。随着他母亲每一次的呼吸，她的胸膛和腹部都像是波浪一样规律的起伏。他母亲年轻的时候拥有一副好身材，只是躺着不动就有曼妙的曲线，用力呼吸的时候那些线条更像是停不下来的海浪一样源源不断的袭来。这个场景在幼小的王嘉尔的脑海里留下了深刻的印象。

他知道他母亲这样是因为身体过于疲惫，他那时就一直想要用自己三、四岁尚未长成的身体去托起他母亲成人的巨大又沉重的身躯，他想摸着他母亲的头就像他生病时他母亲会对他做的那样，他想抚摸他母亲的脸上的五官，感受那些此起彼伏的曲线——他每天都看着这样一张脸，他不知道靠触觉去感受会不会还是一样熟悉。他想用手去感受他母亲的呼吸，他母亲活着的存在是如此强烈，与他平常所见的他母亲温柔的形象大不相同。他感受到一股冲击，就像一面陈年积灰的鼓被突如其来的敲击震荡了鼓膜，扬起的灰尘扑面而来。

他仔细端详着躺在床上的这个沉睡的小吸血鬼，这个孩子正蚕食着他和朴珍荣之间有限的时间和空间，他应当是被朴珍荣服务的客人，现在却糊里糊涂的被朴珍荣带来到他这个几平米的小出租屋，这里甚至都没有他家的一间客房大。

他不知道幼时的他是不是也像这样吸他母亲的血，他想应当不会的。就算他是个什么都不懂的孩子，作恶多端、一无是处——孩子都是这样，你不能指望他什么——张口只知道吃饭，拥有着永远也填不满的胃，还有毫无道理可言的好奇心，但是他早早便知道他要照顾他的母亲。尽管他没有能力，尽管他的手是如此稚嫩，两只手合起来也握不住他母亲的一只手——现在看来他母亲的手对于他来说是如此娇小——但他是如此迫切的想要长高长大，他的身体还是个孩子，他的心智却恨不能在一夜之间长成成年人。

他努力的要挣破年龄对他的束缚——力量、智商和经验上的不足——他想要成长得快一点、再快一点，他看着成年人的世界，心里焦急万分，嫉妒得咬牙切齿，那些人拥有他想要得到却始终离得太远的东西，却像是视而不见一般扔在一边根本不多加利用。怪不得世上愚蠢至极的人那么多，那些人不仅仅是愚蠢，是愚蠢至极！那些人愚蠢得就像是脑子轻飘飘的随时都要飘走，他们的脑袋在脖子上摇摆不定，只怕一个轻晃，那些空空如也的罐头脑袋就会从他们的脖子上跌落，发出清脆到空洞的声音。所以他舍不得睡觉。

每当夜晚，他躺在黑暗的床上，他的母亲却在另一个地方做第二份工作的时候，他都焦急的无法入睡。他干瞪着眼，他看得那样用力，直到眼前的黑色中出现五彩斑斓的光圈。他就这样等待着，他以为自己会突然迎来自己变为成人的那一刻，他担心当那一刻来临的时候自己正在呼呼大睡，他担心自己醒来的时候甚至意识不到那种变化。所以他要尽可能的保持清醒，他坚信自己保持清醒的时间越长，相对于同年龄的人来说，他活过的时间就越长，他积累的经验就越多，他就能够更快的成长。睡眠对于他来说是无益的，他舍不得将有限的时间浪费在无意义的睡眠上。

他将视线从孩子的身上移开，他环视了一圈灯光昏暗的房间，最后将视线停留在朴珍荣的背上。朴珍荣不算消瘦，或许是因为骨架比较小的缘故，尽管体重不重——王嘉尔抱过——但背部的骨骼上并不直接覆盖着肌肉，肌肉和骨骼之间还有脂肪的存在，也正是因此，这时王嘉尔从后面看着朴珍荣，觉得此刻正在做饭的他像是一个无助却又自食其力的孕妇。

倒不是说朴珍荣的体型过于肥胖，只是在这种场合下，在昏暗所以显得柔软的灯光的映照下，在粥的干净温热的香气的感染下，在水汽的氤氲下，洁白的像是要滴下混合着牛奶的露珠的朴珍荣的样子，除了用“孕妇”这样香甜的词语，没有其余词汇可以去形容他。他的眼睛在这样被水汽和灯光氤氲的环境下眨一眨，就像是日出时即将要滴落却被晒得温热在还没落下前就逐渐蒸发的露水，他满脸都写着成年人的无知。

成年人的无知与婴儿、儿童、少年的无知都不一样。与婴儿和儿童的无知相比，成年人的无知是一种不带有好奇心的无知，与少年的无知相比，成年人的无知不带有侥幸和恶意的技巧，不会错误的引导他人要去占领他们。成年人的无知就只是无知，是纯粹的无知，是令人无奈的无法不信服的无知，是不可以改变的、已经定形的无知。这样的无知使朴珍荣显得更加洁白纯真，就像打开了盖子的面团，除了白花花的一团什么也没有。令人兴奋的是他真实的肚子里装着的是如此统一纯粹的东西，在初次见得时令人失望，但似乎本该就令人失望一般，而惊呼“是的，是这样！就是这样！”，兴奋不已，像是发现了什么他人无法理解而只有自己能够懂得的深奥的道理，也因为他人无法理解所以深刻明白的自己的那种伫立于世界的顶端的孤独、清醒和自负使得自己激动地颤抖不止。

朴珍荣让他也喝一点粥，他说自己吃过晚饭才来的，不饿。朴珍荣说粥煮得挺好的。王嘉尔不明白粥煮得再好能好到什么程度，朴珍荣夸赞粥煮得好的态度就像那是什么惊世美味。他怀疑的喝了一口，味道十分普通。朴珍荣估计是饿了，吃得津津有味，一旁床上的孩子也没有被他们的声音吵醒，睡得很香。王嘉尔看着那孩子睡得那么香甜，便愈加讨厌那个孩子。那孩子凭什么睡得那么香，那放松安稳的表情令他怒火丛生。还有那小小的身躯光明正大又有理的占据着床的中心的姿态，似乎无论他们做什么那孩子都不会醒过来。他占据着这个房间里最好的位置，甚至别人都无法坐在床边——如果那样的话就会挤到他。

朴珍荣喝了两碗粥，舒了一口气，王嘉尔问，“够了吗？”

“差不多了，粥吃多了涨肚子。”

“那怎么不吃点其他饱肚子的？”

朴珍荣伸出舌头给他看，“上次被你的针扎的。”

王嘉尔被他的表情逗笑了，肩膀不停的耸动着。

朴珍荣嗔怪，“你还好意思笑。”

在朴珍荣收拾碗筷的时候，王嘉尔对他说，“我妈问起你了。”

朴珍荣转过头看向他，“嗯？”

“她问我跟你什么关系。她听到我们做爱了。”

朴珍荣不知道是“啊”还是“哦”了一声，趿拉着拖鞋去洗碗了。

“你什么时候再去？”王嘉尔大声问。他完全忘了旁边还有一个孩子在睡觉。

朴珍荣不知道是故意为之还是只是出于单纯的疑问，“价格还是像上次那样算吗？”

王嘉尔没预料到他会这么回答，愣了一会儿，说，“对。”

他觉得朴珍荣似乎不太高兴。

外面有高跟鞋的声音，王嘉尔本以为是旁边的房客，不过那个声音直接一路进入到了这间屋子里。他盯着门口的方向看，那扇门不太结实，在被打开之前轻微的晃动了一下，比进来的人的脸更早进入王嘉尔视线里的是她的着装。

进来的是一个女人——一般穿高跟鞋的都是女人——她穿着一件暗红色的大衣，虽然是冬天，但里面穿的很薄。下身是一条紧身的黑色光面包臀裙，包裹下半身的腿的是一条黑色丝袜，从被撑开的程度来看那条丝袜并不厚。高跟鞋的高度起码有五厘米，但从她的姿态可以看出她能够轻松驾驭。

当那个女人抬起脸时，王嘉尔的视线和她的视线像是明知道对方的存在似的重合在一条轨道上。那个女人脸上的妆不算浓，也有可能是脱妆的原因。她看着王嘉尔静止了两秒，然后什么也没对他说，什么也没做，转身向朴珍荣走去。

朴珍荣侧过头看了他姐姐一眼，自然的说，“回来啦。”

他姐姐没有将那件大衣脱下，也没有卷起袖子，依然穿着那双她能够轻松驾驭的高跟鞋，走到朴珍荣身边帮他一起洗碗。其实也没几个碗可洗，主要是他们白天吃饭留下的餐具需要收拾。他们都是这样，白天的事放到晚上来做。

相较于白天工作晚上休息的人来说，不知道夜行生物会不会有一种超脱于这个世界的优越感。尤其是当深夜工作回来，带着满身的疲惫去收拾白天只顾享受而任性剩下的残局，不知道会不会像是在收拾自己一部分的尸体。那些因为自己的偷懒而堆积起来的非做不可的家务，就像是从自己的身上脱离出来的一部分一样，像是在自己惬意纵容的时候褪下的死皮，既是自己身体的一部分，而扔掉它们又不会让自己受到伤害，但那确确实实是属于自己的尸体。

看着那些尸体，在静谧的深夜里的人应该得到有在其他时刻无法感受到的安宁和满足吧，因为此时工作已经离生活很远，即使浪费时间也只是在浪费自己的睡眠时间。睡眠时间会阻止人的成长，当你和自己和解，你甚至可以睁着眼睛躺在空荡的地板上整整一夜，却依然保持清醒。你可以浪费时间，那是完全属于你自己的、仅供你一个人自由支配的财产。在深夜处理自己的尸体就像是一个例行公事的仪式，你深感工作之后身体的疲惫，却不得不像一个久谙世事的成年人一样，将之当做一件非做不可的不令人厌恶也不令人期待的事去完成。相比于结果，令你感到满足的是在寂静的深夜里响起唯独在你耳边作响的声音。你从这个世界里超脱出来，你停下来，那些声音便全都消失了。你可以停止，你当然可以停止。但停止令你怀疑自己的听觉。然后你会再次投入到黑夜里。

王嘉尔觉得当下的朴珍荣就正在体验这样的感受，他想他应该有过多次这样的经历。

他原本觉得朴珍荣的姐姐和他一点相似的地方也没有，但现在他们站在一起，他姐姐穿着高跟鞋，所以他们有着相同的身高，他姐姐的后背被大衣遮盖住，所以看不清臀部是否也像朴珍荣那样圆润挺翘，但她做出动作的时候大衣偶尔会印出臀部的形状，虽然不清晰，但依旧能够看出不是扁平的臀部。

尤其是他们一起洗碗时，彼此都不说话，只是洗碗，碗碟相碰的清脆声，哗啦啦的水声，偶尔还有朴珍荣的姐姐的高跟鞋在地上摩擦的刺耳声，那副景象将那两个姐弟包围在一起，描绘出一个家庭的形象，让外人能够感受到那两个人确实是从同一个家庭长出的。血缘真是奇妙的东西，就像无形的绳索一样将两个人变得相似——也不排除是后天在同一个环境下长大的关系。想到这点，王嘉尔暂时将“血缘”的概念放在了一边，他刚才即将感到自己要被排斥出当下的处境，正不由自主的慌乱起来，现在又逐渐舒缓了心跳，多少找到了些失去的平衡。

朴珍荣的姐姐洗完碗之后擦了下手，剩下的餐具由朴珍荣规整。她走到床边的时候看了王嘉尔一眼，眼神里并没有明显的情绪，显得十分漫不经心，她仍旧什么都没有对王嘉尔说，便坐到他旁边的——房间里总共就这么点大地方——床上，终于脱下了高跟鞋。她拖鞋的动作透露出些许疲乏，脱下之后叹了一口气，显得如释重负。或许看起来对于她来说能够轻松驾驭的高跟鞋实际上也是一种负担，王嘉尔突然感觉朴珍荣的姐姐在他眼里像个少女一样，变得活泼生动起来。

她盘腿坐在床上，并没有顾忌床边王嘉尔的目光。她的裙子很窄，而且袜子是黑色的，就算王嘉尔想要偷窥应该也看不到什么。她看了一眼熟睡的孩子，便移开了视线。她又长出了一口气，她真的很疲惫。

还是王嘉尔先说的话，他问朴珍荣，“你们三个人怎么睡？”

朴珍荣也收拾好了，在身侧擦了擦手，“还能怎么睡，睡床啊。”

王嘉尔皱起眉，神色有些疑惑和不赞同，“睡一张床？”

“对啊。”

“你和你姐睡一张床？”王嘉尔着重强调，又问了一次。

朴珍荣的姐姐也看向了他，但依旧是朴珍荣作出回应，“对啊。”

虽然王嘉尔认为这是不恰当的，但一时不知该如何让他们意识到这其中的道理，毕竟在他们本人看来这似乎是人之常情。他有些迟疑，尝试寻找另外的表达方式，“你们都这么大了……”

“但她还是我姐，关系又没有变。”朴珍荣坐到了他姐姐的旁边，用和他姐姐相同的角度一同看着王嘉尔。

王嘉尔突然觉得这幅景象有些诡异，像是相同的两个人坐在他面前一样。就像在他面前的不是朴珍荣和他的姐姐，而是不同性别的朴珍荣。


	8. Chapter 8

08

王嘉尔问他，“你什么时候会再去我家？”

朴珍荣凑近他的下巴，将鼻尖靠在他的下巴上轻嗅，仿佛那里是正在散发属于他的气味的源头。他的表情很轻松，但王嘉尔看不到。王嘉尔的嘴唇填充进朴珍荣鼻梁到额头的连接处的凹陷，有时能够碰到皮肤，有时能够摩擦到朴珍荣脸颊上轻柔的绒毛。

他本来像是要开口说什么，但他什么也没有说，吐出的一口气最终变成了叹出的气。

王嘉尔越来越觉得朴珍荣拥有自己的世界，原本他以为朴珍荣能够是一个成功的猎物，他要折磨他、训练他，令他的世界天翻地覆。但他现在却发现朴珍荣能够轻松应付，就像在性爱的过程中表现出他的不满的那个人不是他一样，就像他对于王嘉尔的疑惑、惧怕、推拒都是伪造的一样。

或许这也是妓女的工作内容之一？他们在能张开双腿迎接客人的光临之前必须学会演戏？但他又是怎么知道客人要的是什么呢？如果不是王嘉尔，而是另一个取向相反的人，他扇着朴珍荣的巴掌让他开心让他笑，他就能够强颜欢笑吗？演戏是有痕迹的，可王嘉尔在朴珍荣的脸上、身体上、声音里没有找到一丝愉悦的克制。他看到的是朴珍荣如同胃痛般的肌肉痉挛、身体本能的对于他的阴茎的逃跑、苍白的脸色和流出的冷汗、甚至无法保持勃起的阴茎，身体的反应是无法假冒的，难道朴珍荣到了连自己的身体都可以欺骗的程度了吗？

他面对着朴珍荣的家人，就像突然在他人的世界中迷失了自己，在那一瞬间他觉得自己变成了一个年幼的孩子，他面对着对方人多势众的力量而无所适从，即使对方什么也没做，他也感觉到自己已经受到了伤害。

对方其乐融融的家庭氛围，在小范围内共同生活的杂乱和拥挤，以及他们对于拥挤的生活的习以为常和适应，都让他感到被这个在相遇的一瞬间就组建起来的家庭所排斥在外。这个像是同时拥有两个母亲的“三口之家”彼此无法割断的交流和接触——就算是在沉默的时候也无法消灭的连接——对王嘉尔都无时无刻不在产生伤害。

他突然意识到了朴珍荣拥有自己的世界，并且那个世界是完好无损的。他害怕朴珍荣回到那个世界，那种行为就像是对他的背叛。那种“回归”并不是一种实质意义上的回去，他和他的姐姐无法组建起一个家庭——他们彼此的性格和身份角色无法使得一个组成的“集合”能够长时间稳定的维持下去——也并没有意愿和彼此组建一个建立在乱伦的关系上的家庭，而是指他在心灵上、在精神上要投入于那个他原本就熟悉的世界。这对他来说是会轻易发生的，或许从未中断过，但王嘉尔是在中途插入进他的生活的，他并不知道他以前的人生轨迹，他以前的所有对他来说都是空白及陌生的，此时出现的人物就像是突然由从峡谷里爬上来的古尸伪造的活人一样令他毛骨悚然。

此时的王嘉尔因为对于朴珍荣过去人生的陌生而突然在心理上主动将自己变成了一个孤独、无措、容易受伤的形象——一个年幼的孩子，他在寻求保护，但那种无助的意识无法通过他坚硬的躯壳传达出来。外界的污染无法进入到他的身体伤害到他，他的内心也无法穿过他的身体传达给外界，就像太阳也有烤伤自己的时候。

他觉得朴珍荣已经重返了自己的世界，回到他尽管阴暗也依旧光明的地带。他十分焦急，在朴珍荣抬起头要离开他的时候，他想牢牢的抓住些什么，他伸出手极快的挥舞了两下，抓住了朴珍荣的手。

他又问了一次，但那些话被说出来再通过空气进入到他的耳朵里的时候就像已经失真一般，与他的内心感受毫无交集，显得那样冷淡和漠不关心。就像是有另一个人处在这个房间里在说话一样，连他的手想抓得紧一点都依旧只是维持原样的松弛。

朴珍荣说，“下次再说吧。”似乎是模棱两可的话，但他说话的同时却摇了摇头。王嘉尔不知道那是人类集体的习惯性动作，还是朴珍荣的内心想法。

他突然打了个激灵，那一刻他的脑海里猛然出现了他的母亲坐在家里沙发上的影像，他的母亲的嘴一张一合，但无法辨别她说出的内容，那些影像和眼前的景象交叉在一起，形成破碎的片段，眼前的和脑中所想的都是碎裂的。他这才意识到，他忘记了他的母亲，就像在青春期时他忘记了要在晚上八点之前回家一样，所以突然回想到的时候，记忆的回流才会变得如此有冲击力。

他的心情因为他的母亲迅速的平静了下来。对于他来说，朴珍荣只是一个微不足道的妓女，就算他无法满足他的要求，他也可以找到令他更加满意的。他需要的只是一扇门。打开之后，外面是喧闹拥挤的红色世界。


	9. Chapter 9

09

告诉我，你看到了什么？

我什么也没有看到。

所有的一切都映在他的眼睛里。

>>> 

王嘉尔看到一座锁着铁门的教堂，但从里面传出了悠扬的琴声。

他晃了晃大门，被链条锁住，确认无法打开，他便离开了。

他回头的时候又路过了这座教堂，他正好看到有一条白色的流浪狗从门缝中钻了进去。那条狗身上白色的毛已经变成了淡黄色，乱糟糟的，一绺一绺的粘在一起。他觉得自己也可以试一试。

他将铁门尽力推开，两扇门之间的距离并不算狭窄，他觉得自己说不定真的有机会。

他并没有非要进入这座教堂内不可的想法。只是他一个闲来无事的年轻人，身体里堆积着光靠性无法解决的欲望和暴力，没有信仰、没有宗教，从未在现实生活中见过真实的教堂，里面的琴声依旧没有断，他趁此机会可以亲眼目睹传教是什么样的，这在他见过之后能够让他产生“无聊”或“不过如此”的评论，但这都需要在他见识过之后。只是试一试会让他失去什么呢？

他蹲下身子，先将头从锁链下方的空隙中挤了过去，这对他来说毫不费力。

他在挤进头之后因为双腿被挤压而略微调整了一下右腿的位置，但只是这样轻微的动作幅度都使铁门随之剧烈的晃动了一下，两扇铁门互相击打了他的头和脖子，这令他感到不舒服。他皱着眉咽了口唾沫。唾沫像是失去了水分一般，变成了干燥的固体。

他闭了闭眼，左手撑住左半边的门，右手向后撑住右半边的门，使门固定住不再打到他的头，那种击打令他有些神志不清。他侧身将肩膀送进门之间的夹缝中去，他被夹住了，但是他还能勉强移动。

他右腿的膝盖抵在水泥地上，尽管隔着一条裤子的布料，粗糙的地面也将他的膝盖硌得生疼。尤其他还在地面上碾磨，就像要从他的皮肉中榨出汁液一样。他的膝盖变得火热。

他肩膀和脖子上的肌肉都因为紧张而饱胀了起来，这令他更难进入。他肌肉的运动使得他的衣服从后面看过去就像是活过来似的，在他的身体上以肉眼可见的速度生长着，以微小的幅度转变着自己的位置。

他只能够硬挤。坚硬的铁门抵在他的肩膀和后背，因为外衣足够坚韧所以没有被划破。最后他终于成功进入的时候，之前被他撑开而紧绷的锁链像是承认自己落败一样在一瞬间内放弃了抵抗，急速松弛了下去。

他拍了拍自己的衣服和裤子，刚站起来时腿部的肌肉还有些麻木，但那不影响他对教堂内部的好奇。这是他经过努力成功得来的，这种想法令他十分满足。

他试探着打开教堂的门的时候发现门没有锁，他缓慢的打开了门，他之前所听到的琴声也逐渐变得清晰起来。

教堂内部没有他在电影里看到得那样富丽堂皇，场地要小得多，打扫得也并不干净，像一间破败的教室，高倒是挺高。

教堂里确实有人，但人并不多，而且都聚集在教堂的最前面。王嘉尔不知道教堂里是不是都有那样一个延伸台，但他现在所见的教堂里是有的。那个延伸台的最前面站着一个穿着斗篷的人，看不清是男是女，面容有些怪异，没有表情，肌肉僵硬，脸色极度惨白。还有两个同样穿着斗篷的人低着头分别站在他后方的两侧，隐约可以看到脸色也是一样的惨白。

台下的人拥在延伸台周围，像一群盯上腐肉的苍蝇，挤在一起，密不透风。

王嘉尔看不清他们在干什么。

他们似乎在轻轻的念叨着一些话，但是他听不清，离得有些远，他们说话也确实很轻，像是只说给彼此听。

王嘉尔逐渐靠近他们，幸运的是他们或许太过专注于他们自己，所以丝毫没有注意到王嘉尔的出现。

等到他缓慢移动到足够近的距离，才发现台上的那些人并不是脸色惨白，而是戴着面具。他视力不好，又不愿意总是戴眼镜。所以当他在远处看的时候，才会觉得那些人的脸都很坚硬，五官尖细，像是过度整容且整容失败的脸。

而且不只是台上的人戴着面具，台下的人也都戴着面具。除了他这一张生动的脸以外，其他人都像是站起来的僵尸一样。

当他在朴珍荣的面前，当他在人群里，甚至当他处在他那个沉默不语的家庭里时，他始终是作为一种坚硬的物体存在的，一把锋利又沉重的刀，一座轰隆作响的炼钢厂，或者是血肉被完全腐蚀之后刨出的白骨。相较于他人，他总是无法像是一个真正的人。但现在，他从未如此刻一样感觉到自己更像是一个，人。

台上那个人打开了自己的斗篷，露出赤裸的身体，王嘉尔这才能够确认那是一个女人。

那个女人有着两个丰满且相似的乳房，于是尽管她大腿的肌肉有些松弛，但因为过于夺人眼球的乳房，其余不算漂亮的部分都可以被原谅。她的腹部可以看到肋骨横向支出的形状，那表明她因为想要使自己的腰看起来更加纤细而在吸气。这种做法看起来有些蠢，就像这样就表明台上的一切不过只是拙劣的表演，而与神圣的宗教信仰毫无关联。教堂只是一个噱头。

她的下体被少量黑色的毛发遮挡住。那些毛发有些杂乱，应该没有修剪过，不过并不长，由此可见这个人本身的体毛就很少。

她身后的两个人走到她的身侧，她展开双臂分别抱住了他们的脖子。那两个人的胳膊露了出来，可以看出是两个男人。

他们一人抱住她的一条腿向两边打开，将她架了起来，她的私处就毫无保留的展现在众人眼前。

纵使王嘉尔见过不少男男女女的身体，但这个架势还是让他吓了一跳。此时，人群中也发出了一声长叹，所有人都为此景象而惊奇。但或许他们不是第一次见，这对他们来说可能是例行公事，也许他们在感叹，他们为此景象而兴奋。从他们下降的语调听来，比起惊讶，他们对于这种景象更多的是对期待之中的表演的赞赏。

那两个人将女人驾着尽可能靠近人群，使她悬空在人群的上方。那些人也渴望的向女人移动，最前面的人只要一抬头，他的脸就能够触碰到她的下体。

女人的下体有三种颜色，一种是毛发的黑色，一种是外阴唇的灰色，还有一种是阴唇被完全打开阴道口露出的粉色。

那种粉色尤其鲜艳，还在女人下体的蠕动下显得鲜活不已。

女人绽放的下体取代了她丰满的乳房，夺取了王嘉尔的注意力。

他只看到那些鲜艳的粉色不断的鼓动收缩，台下的那些人也和他一样，不然不会如此投入到无法发现他的地步。

在又一次收缩之后，女人的下体迸发出了淡黄色的尿液，很快尿骚味便被从体内带出的热气助长散发了开来。

女人的尿液被皱褶弯曲的阴唇改变了射出的方向，像坏了的莲蓬头里四溅的锈水。

那些人争先恐后的凑到女人的下体下方，抬起脸迎接尿液的沐浴。

王嘉尔也因为女人的行为而激动不已，他闻到了尿液难闻的气味，但他的身体却不由自主的变得滚烫起来，他感到难以呼吸，那些喷洒而下的尿液就像是黄金的碎屑布下的雨。

他闭上眼睛，呼吸急促，但他并没有吸入多少空气，仿佛空气只短暂的进入了他的鼻腔，他的大脑因为缺氧而晕眩。可他在人群之外，处于尿液能够溅射到的半径之外，他并没有真正的触碰到，他只是这么渴望，但他没有做出任何行动。

女人的尿液就像是速效的催情剂，台下的人纷纷脱下了斗篷，露出男人或女人的身体。然后和能够找到的任何一具身体做爱，一场在教堂中举办的狂欢开始了。

她的尿液也用完了，那团鲜艳的粉色的肉鼓动了几次，却再也吐不出更多的尿液。于是她被那两个男人放下。她解开了斗篷的系带，宽大的斗篷随之飘落在地上，她的肉体一览无余。她的胸腹较为年轻，但上臂却可以明显的看出肌肉和皮肤的松弛。

王嘉尔逐渐走近了人群，那些人不知道是没有看到他，还是根本不在乎他，还是沉浸在群体疯狂的交姌中。

那些人就算在交姌的过程中也没有拿下面具，他们不需要接吻，只需要生殖器之间的碰撞与摩擦。液体不断的从他们的交合处流下，有些女人会尖叫着踢开男人的身体，拔出他们的阴茎，然后自己射个痛快。那些透明的液体洒在男人的脸上和身上，彼此均感到心满意足。然后，他们会转过头再换个对象，他们就像丝毫不知疲倦一般快速的勃起，快速的射精。男人和女人都是如此，那些女人比男人更加具有支配欲，就像是重回母性统治的母系氏族，紧握住母性的权利和欲望，全身痉挛个不停。

突然，那个台上的女人像是终于注意到了王嘉尔的存在，肢体突然之间变得僵硬起来，王嘉尔猜测自己是否会因为误入他们的领地和聚会而被惩罚，惩罚的方式会是什么样的？

但是那个女人并没有尖叫着揭发他或是厉声斥责他，她取下了自己的面具，脸上是和面具截然不同的属于人类的震惊的表情。王嘉尔刚才所感受到的所有蒸腾的、炽热的、干燥的感觉全部在一瞬间内被关闭，就像是一台机器突然停止工作。台上的那个女人，正是他的母亲。

她的脊背不再挺直，从看到王嘉尔之后便一直佝偻着身躯。她走下了延伸台，从疯狂交姌的人群白花花的肉体中艰难的走向他，就像在剥开蠕动的生肉中走向他。

王嘉尔颤抖着身体逐渐往后退。他的母亲从台上下来的过程就像是一场隆重的自我亵渎的仪式，从他一直认为是他的母亲的地位堕落成了一个地狱里被绳索捆住被百鬼侵入的下贱的妓女，他以为他会若无其事，但直到他亲身经历，他不再爱“妓女”这个字眼和这个群体。

他想要撕心裂肺的叫喊，那些反复重播的性爱镜头在他的脑海里挥之不去，肮脏的、拥有千奇百怪的形态的怪物们用它们狰狞的性器官使他的母亲爽快得大叫，毫无保留的在她体内射精，使她怀孕，所以他原来是百鬼之子，他是混杂的精液的综合体，那就怪不得，怪不得他也要他的母亲。地狱里都是出不去的鬼，所以它们总是在乱伦。它们是乱伦的原因，也是乱伦的产物。

她的身体曾经属于过且也正在属于其他人，那些他没有见过甚至无法预估数量的人。他曾经只单纯的希望她是他的母亲，只是纯粹的拥有这一种身份。他甚至不在乎当他的母亲抛弃其他所有的身份，他的母亲就不再是她自己。

但话又说回来，当一个人拥有下一代，尤其是一个女人，女人和男人不一样，男人只需射精之后便什么都不需要再管。女人才是孕育、储存生命的场所。一旦当她怀有身孕，甚至在她还没有分娩之前，就算她选择堕胎，她也无法否认她成为过母亲的事实。而一旦当一个女性成为母亲，无论她是刚刚性成熟的青少年，还是懵懂无知的少女，或者潇洒无畏的女性，她都不再是她自己。“母亲”的这个身份一旦拥有过，就像是一个烙印一样刻在女性的子宫内壁，总是有一座大钟随时随地的敲响，提醒着她们。“母亲”的称谓是个枷锁，孩子都是禁锢她们的牢笼。

王嘉尔是爱他的母亲的，他爱他的母亲是那样专注深入，以致于他只想要那个女人作为他的母亲活着。他希望他的母亲是纯粹的，是全身上下不进也不出的，就像他从来没有活在他母亲的身体里过，就像他只是他母亲使用思想投射在空气中酝酿而出的一个产物。

他希望他的母亲一直是他记忆中所熟知的模样，就像他母亲没有幼年、童年、少年，他母亲一生下来就是一个默默奉献的中年女性，包括他母亲脸上在生孩子之后长出的斑，他母亲松弛的皮肤，口鼻里吐出的属于中年女性的特有的气味。就像在他的母亲成为一个母亲的时候，突然一夜之间就改变了气味，就像那些所有的改变都是凭空瞬间发生的。在东八区的某一天的凌晨十二点，像是点燃战火一样，“嘭”的一声就发生了，全都准备好，他的母亲不能做自己，抛弃了少女时甜美的相貌、玲珑有致的身材、饱满的皮肤，而以这副逐渐开始衰老的样貌成为一个人的母亲。

但现在这个已经破碎的形象正向他缓慢靠近，就要用她沾满他人的气味的手去触碰他。

他的愤怒、厌恶和所有强烈的情绪在他的身体里互相冲撞，任何一次的进攻都会将他的身体击破，然后冲出体外，但他觉得任何发泄都没有资格足以代表此刻他自己的真实感受。他那些强烈到似乎要聚集成一个太阳的情绪急速的在他身体内部高速旋转着，因为无法用与其相配的具象的方式表达出来，所以反而归于沉默，归于平静。一切都没有发生。

他的母亲走到他的面前，不仅无法使他仰望，还比他矮上许多。她的眼睛里逐渐堆积了泪水，她踮着脚勾住他的脖子抱住了他。

王嘉尔能够感受到他母亲丰满的乳房抵在他的身体上，他在此次之前都没有如此细致的观察过他母亲赤裸的身体，他母亲的身体比他想象中要更加漂亮。

他的母亲将头缓缓的靠在了他的肩上，侧脸贴在他的衣服上，轻声对他说，“对不起。”

对不起？她为什么要对他这么说？


	10. Chapter 10

10

王嘉尔从教堂里出来的时候天已经黑了。

他迷迷糊糊的走到了朴珍荣工作的地方。尽管他看起来有些魂不守舍，但他依然是客人，朴珍荣也知道他没有危险，他不会对自己造成实质性的伤害。所以他放松了警惕。

王嘉尔觉得自己被压抑和抑制的性冲动经历过刚才的冲击之后愈加变得扭曲。这并不是指他的人格突然之间就发生了巨大的变化，而是他体内被关押的连他自己都无法理解的冲动无处可去，那股强烈有力的冲动无法被确认及定义，所以也就找不到能够发泄的方式。但一切——是一切——强烈的情绪在某种程度上都会被转化成或激发——直接或间接——性冲动。

或许是当人类过于痛苦的时候，他们不得不通过一种方式来确认自身的存在，让他们的精神得以接受自己活下去的欲望，他们所处的躯壳本能的向他们的脑部传达自己要活下去的念头。所以他们会想方设法的让所有器官都活过来，让这具身体工作起来，让所有的生命力在这一刻得以充分的展示，让他们本人能够看看他们自己的身体是有多想活下去。这其中就包括性冲动。他们会通过看到自己有多湿来得知自己有多能活——

“啊，我是如此坚强有力，尽管我已经失去了一条腿，那条腿还流着血，拿着枪的恐怖分子正在接近我，他想要在折磨我之后将我一枪爆头。我的身体正剧烈的发抖，但我的下体却直挺挺的勃起，甚至将我的裤子浸湿。我的身体是如此强烈的传达出它能够活下去的讯息，我因此而深受感动。所以我要活下去，我会活下去。”然后他毫无疑问的被击毙。

人们尽管在极端危险的境地中也依旧毫不含糊的勃起，但他们想的不是“我现在想找个人做爱”，那就只是他们的身体的本能反应而已，他们无法控制，甚至都不明白什么时候勃起的。女人会湿的以为自己尿了裤子。那可真难受，但她们也会湿得毫不含糊，绝不仅仅只是象征性的——“我觉得有点湿，可能是紧张时流的汗，那并不是我的下体流出的液体”，而是实实在在的让你化成一滩水，在你害怕得无法站起逃跑时，你会湿得一塌糊涂，绝不会少于你流出的汗。甚至于你觉得你所有的力气都被浪费集中到了下体，你的手使不上劲，但你的下体却积极的工作个不停。

此时的王嘉尔就是正处于同样的情况下，他因为极度的痛苦而将自身的情绪不得不转化成了性冲动——注意是“不得不”，他无法选择，这是他身体本能的选择，与他自身的意愿毫无关系。他如果还要让自己能够正常——当然这也要取决于每个人对“正常”这个词的定义，在这里，他可能无论如何都无法获得正常——活下去，起码让他保持活着的状态，只是这样，他的身体就“不得不”替他做出最好的选择。

性解决不了任何问题，但我们不得不将过多的精力投入进去。我们是性的产物，也要做性的动力，我们以为自己不是性的奴隶，但正是因此，我们才有了所有人类都妄想回归的最终领地——永远的母体。

人总是在怀念小时候，其实那并不见得童年就有多美好，只是他们总是不断抱怨现在的生活，当下的生活让他们失望、甚至绝望。但他们也看不到未来，只有缅怀过去。因为过去永远是回不去的。如果可以回到过去，人们又会纷纷开始犹豫起来，只为了少算几道数学题。极大多数的话都只是说说而已，人类就是这么虚伪。

他们先怀念情窦初开的学生时代，如果学生时代也是一样的灰暗或者无趣——有时无趣在回忆的过程中也会被美化，回忆是靠不住的——那他们就会继续向前追溯。大部分人都认为童年是最无忧无虑的，但那并不尽然。你那时的记忆都是残缺且抽象的，小孩子的话是无法被完全信任的，更别提小孩子的回忆。然后他们便继续追溯，直到追溯到最初，存在于母亲的母体之内。那是你最初形成的地方，你再也不会找到有任何不满意的毛病。事实上，你根本无可挑剔，因为你什么也记不住，你只是在缅怀一个足够让你寄托你自己要活下去的希望的事物而已。因为除此以外，你一无所有。否则你会像一座劣质的沙雕一样，瞬间崩塌。

因此姑且可以这么说，性是我们所有人的母亲。

他一切不可名状的情绪被过度的压制，在刚刚发生的事的刺激下急速壮大，他的理智意识到这种混杂的情绪壮大之后的结果必定不会导向好的结果，所以他另一方面在有意识的控制那股力量的汇聚。尽管被压抑，这股力量依然是十分强大的，所以它一边在不断的成长一边被压缩形态，结果就是极度强大的力量在有限的空间里被扭曲，在无形的旋风中发展出有形的物质，结出了黑色的果实。

再说，他的欲望和冲动是无法仅仅只依靠性就能够解决的。仅仅只是从他的身体上找一个逃出的缺口，都没有能够成功承担得起这种任务的，因为太过饱满而无法从他身体里任何一个缺口出来。他在长时间的压抑中失去了发泄的能力。

他不知道他自己到底要什么，他不知道他只是想做一个儿子，还是想要和他的母亲做爱，插入他母亲的身体然后不断晃动。他只是希望他的母亲能够只是他的母亲，不是其他人的妻子，不是其他人的老师，甚至连亲密的朋友也不是，最多只能作为相熟的人。在他母亲的世界里，拥有着斑斓的色彩的只有他自己。除了他以外，其余所有事物和人则都是黑白且无声的。

或许他要顺着他母亲的阴道再爬回去，就像多年前他从他母亲的身体里出来时做过的那样。


	11. Chapter 11

11

接下来的事直到他全部完成之后，他才反应过来自己在做什么。

他看着躺在他身下赤身裸体的朴珍荣，他注视着他的脸，他奋力用力的看着，尽管在开着灯的房间，他的眼神也强烈到能够燃烧起一团熊熊烈火。

他本来眼睛就大，当他如此有目的性的——他的目的就是要“看”，要看清他要看的东西——注视着他人或是无生命的物品的时候，他的面孔是显得那样鲜艳。

尽管他的皮肤被阳光晒成均匀的焦黄色，但那时他的皮肤下会如同浮现出盛开的花朵被捏碎所榨出的颜料一般毫不克制的射出艳丽而刺眼的光芒，就像是色彩鲜明的花朵和烟花一起在他脸部的皮下绽放。他的脸被那些盛放的花海所淹没，但如同珍贵的矿物一般的五官在其中依然能够被找到。他的眼睛里会像从深处突然孕育出钻石——就像泥沙在贝壳里被孕育成珍珠，他通过眼睛所看到的一切污浊都会在其中被孕育成钻石——一般闪闪发光。他的眉毛高高扬起，脸上每一寸肌肉都会紧绷起来，使得他的表情一点也称不上放松，他架在脸上的表情就像一件冰冷的武器坚硬的悬在空气中。但因为他眼睛里钻石的光芒过于绚丽夺目，在和他毫不相称的表情的交相辉映下，他就像是将要哭泣，却总是也无法流泪。就像是眼泪总是存在于他的眼睛里，却始终无法离开他的身体。

每当他用他那双灼烧着的大眼睛作出这样的行为时，尽管他因为他强烈想要去“看”的欲望去用力而变得无比鲜艳，像一团抽象的不断变化的红色，但他的模样却总是令人害怕——或许用“恐惧”形容才更加确切，就像生物恐惧自然灾难、人类恐惧太阳爆炸一样，那是被种植进基因里的恐惧——他过于耀眼的模样令人心生惧意。

如果被这种方式注视的是一个“人”，一个活生生的人，那么或许那个人会动动他的脑子——其余生物根本没有足够的智力能够思考到如此境地，不过这也只是研究表明，“研究表明”，可能只是其他生物懒得配合人类呢，谁知道，谁在乎，科学只是猜测——担心自己的身体会像是被暴露在具有强大能量的射线中一样迅速变异，他会怀疑现在他是不是依然在用人脑思考，而不是一头猪或是其它他无法叫出名字的生物，甚至创造出一种以前根本就没有存在过的新物种。

他如同一个将要爆炸的静谧的宇宙，在黑色包裹的缝隙之间迸溅出绚丽夺目的艳粉色的刺眼光芒。那种艳丽的粉色是漂亮的白色的皮肤被剥开之后露出的生肉混合着火药发出的光芒的颜色，是不含杂质的——不含暗红色的血液、不含白色的筋、不含棕黄色的结缔组织——纯粹的艳粉色，是用和他原本的皮肤一样白、和他娇艳的嘴唇一样鲜艳的人的嘴唇堆积在一起铸就的颜色，是在黑暗中也发着危险的荧光的极其深入的艳粉色。

这一种泛着生动的荧光的粉色绝不是普通的粉色，不是少女的裙摆和脸颊上被热气蒸腾而出的嫩粉色，它与未成年的天真和纯洁绝对无缘，而是属于成年之后用背后的黑色凸显接近前方人群的粉色，是隐藏着锋利的带有倒钩的牙齿的邪恶的颜色。

那种粉色的浓度越饱和，荧光越炫目，它本身所带有的欲念就越是邪恶，抖动的舌头会嚣张的紧张起来，像一只俯冲的鸟探出尖锐的舌尖，有力的舌根运用自如的弹跳着，将这股诡异莫测的艳粉色喷溅而出。视力所及之处的人脸上都会被一层粘腻而又坚固的粉色所覆盖，就像是闷热的天气一样紧紧缠绕在他们的脸上，他们看到的会是一个跳动着的、鲜活的、是非模糊的粉色世界。

他的视线掠过朴珍荣的胸腹，最终定格在他的下体上。他死死的盯着朴珍荣已经开始勃起的下体，他意识到那根阴茎正在逐渐变得坚硬，顶部流出的液体润湿了阴茎的下半部分，在灯光下泛着粘腻的光泽。那种光泽仿佛有触感传到他的手上一样，都不需要用行动去验证，他就知道那摸上去会像是刚从寄生体内爬出的被体液包裹着的蠕虫。他突然从朴珍荣的勃起中产生了这样“肮脏”——不是广为使用的思想方面的性幻想，而是它最原始的不卫生的意思——的念头。

他并不是第一次和朴珍荣做爱，但在以前与他的性爱中，他从未产生过如此不卫生的联想。这种发散的联想中不卫生的含义令他无可挽回的产生厌恶的情绪。这种厌恶他无法拒绝，无法抛开，就那样直接有力的将原始坦白的形态伫立在他的视线之前，将他视线范围所及之处全都占有。如果他不面对挡在他视线前的、也是他视线中唯一出现的这种产物，他就会像个盲人一样看不到任何东西。竟然使用这样拙劣的方式令得他不得不直视。

他不知道他为什么会厌恶，但他的情感是如此自我以至于根本不过问他理智的意愿，就那样在尚且朦胧的状态下突然发生。他甚至不知道自己到底在厌恶什么，是他臆想中从寄生体中爬出来的湿漉漉的蠕虫，还是朴珍荣尚未完全勃起的阴茎，或是朴珍荣这个人。他不知道，他的思想变得越来越混乱，思考令他头疼。他唯一能够确定的就是他从未感到如此恶心。甚至连亲眼看见他的母亲赤身裸体的在淫乱的群体前张开已经开始衰老的性器官都暂且隐蔽了自己的身形，只有朴珍荣湿漉漉的开始勃起却还保留软塌的大致形态的阴茎在他视线的最前端摇晃、放大，直到他看清那上面因尚未被完全撑开而堆积形成的一层层皱褶，就像脸颊紧紧与他的性器官相贴的那样清晰紧密。

那就像是个活物一样，已经脱离朴珍荣自身的掌控，仿佛那已经不是朴珍荣的性器官，不属于他，与朴珍荣这个人完全无关，而只是阴茎和睾丸，是能够只依靠自身便得以存活的，而不是属于某个生物的器官。

但当王嘉尔瞥见自己的性器官时，他却丝毫没有觉得不适。他脑海里有一个声音理直气壮的说，“当然了，因为我是个男人。”他的心里真的是这么想的吗？如果是这样，那他厌恶朴珍荣的阴茎、无法将他和他的性器官联系起来是因为他从心里认为朴珍荣不是男人吗？如果他认为朴珍荣不是男人的话，那是什么，是女人？那他的乳房和子宫呢？他没有那些怎么做一个女人？如果他不需要那些器官便可以在王嘉尔的世界里做一个确切的女人，那王嘉尔自己对于女人的定义到底是什么？是不是他对于母亲的定义也是有偏颇的？他以前所坚持的信念要怎样澄清自己的清白，他过去的人生无法再来一遍，那他到底做了多少错事。他的世界正摇摇欲坠，他如果不再采取保护措施便会崩塌瓦解。他必须得保护他自己，无论是他的意志还是他的身体，他要保存他的完整性，因为他是不会被游离于地面上空间的废物观念所侵扰的，是使用最不活泼的元素构筑成的极其坚硬的物体。

或许他总是无法用对男人的态度去严格要求朴珍荣，因为朴珍荣从身体里面向外翻开的时候，他的内脏和他的血液都是女人的气味，他外露的性器官和他没有子宫的身体就像是故意写在封皮外部的伪装，叫嚣的声音越大，保护内部的力度越强。连他自己都不知道，他的身体一生下来就使用一个男人的外形保护他真实的内核。

也许性别可以已经不再重要，如果性别可以命名，那他的性别就是“朴珍荣”本身，不是男人也不是女人，男女的限定就像一把玩具锁一样对庞大的生物指指点点。

如果性别可以不用被代表，每一个人的性别就是他自己。甚至连王嘉尔也不是男人，他的性别是一座炼钢厂，是一把布满锈斑所以无所畏惧的砍刀，是扎入岩石里的地基。他与朴珍荣的性别就像是钢筋造就的荒凉的高楼相对于熟透到即将烂掉的浆果，所以他始终无法用同等的态度去要求朴珍荣，就算在鞭打他的时候也是对自己的力气一再过滤，而从他过滤掉的力气之中，他还将大部分施加给了空气，因此鞭子周围的空气总是在哭喊嚎叫。

王嘉尔的保护机制起了作用，实际上就是因为他不愿意面对自己母亲形象的崩塌，所以他不得不将从教堂中的所见而引起的厌恶和恶心转移。

这种转移和错误的感情投射是典型的保护机制，或许也可以称之为逃避。正因为他不愿意面对，所以他连带也不愿承认他的这种保护性质的转移过程。就算现在有人大声质问他——

“你母亲犯下的错误，你却让一个毫不相干的人去承担后果。你将朴珍荣当成你母亲的替代品了是吗？因为他是妓女，因为母亲即是妓女，因为他抱着孩子的样子让你想到了你的小时候，是吗？因为他作为一个妓女却像是一个母亲一样接受你的暴力和无理的要求，就像你幼时作为一个任性的孩子剥削你的母亲，是不是？因为朴珍荣的温柔成熟让他看起来像是比你年长，所以你在心理上可以对其依赖？或是因为你自己也说不出理由为什么是朴珍荣而不是其他人，只是因为你需要一个人来填补你心里因为失去母亲而不断搏动的空白？”空白像是一块煮熟的脂肪，不断鼓动着苍白的身体，没有思想、没有神经，只有空白的身体，所以总是不甘心的蠕动着，就像是在蠕动着伸展身体的过程中能够变换成其他东西，那样就能够有大脑来思考，有色彩来填满，他就不用总是毫无目的的横冲直撞。

他一定不会承认的，即使他也在消化你的话语，甚至内心里肯定你说的话，但为了他的生命着想，为了让他能够活下去，他不会承认这些事，一句话都不会认可。他的保护系统是强大的，因为他是钢筋铁骨，所以尽管是坚实的现实也依旧抗击不了他的防御。因为一旦他认可其中的任何一句话、任何一件事，其他事就会像多米诺骨牌一样纷纷倒落，没有一件是不相关的，没有一件他不想认可的事不是真的。但如果发生了那样的连环效应，变动就一定是毁灭性的。

他的世界是从一个幼稚的婴儿逐渐展开的，站立在最高处的不是现在的他，而是最初的他，从金字塔的底端到顶端是他生长过程的回溯，现在的他负责扛起他过往全部的人生经历。金字塔一旦发生异样，最底部的他就会被上端建筑的改变所击垮。坐在最上面的是婴儿的他，这段记忆会失去，或者牢牢的被压在脑子的皱褶里，不到死前是无法扒开窥视的。

但妓女是无法变成母亲的。

朴珍荣挥舞着双手，让他停止，他说他不玩了，他不要他的钱。

王嘉尔用一只手捂住朴珍荣的嘴，令朴珍荣的头不得不向后仰，故而他看不到王嘉尔手部的动作。

他的另一只手拿着朴珍荣放在房间里的水果刀——这也算是朴珍荣的失误不是吗？如果他不在工作场所切水果，甚至只是不要将水果刀放在那么显眼的位置，或许这一切就都不会发生了。

他用膝盖分别压制住朴珍荣的两条腿。朴珍荣的两只手可能是因为找不到王嘉尔下手的位置，也可能是因为担心被划伤，所以他没有抓住王嘉尔拿刀的手臂，而是直接取命门——死死掐住他的脖子。但尽管如此，王嘉尔手上的动作也没有因此而懈怠，他只是感到有些难以呼吸。但那没有什么大不了的，缺氧的大脑反而更容易兴奋，因为他的身体正在反叛，要给那股挑战他的外力看看他的生命力是有多强，看看他是有多能活。

他割下朴珍荣的生殖器的时候，朴珍荣张开嘴大叫了一声，但因为被他捂住了嘴，所以声音被压抑在口腔最里面，门外的人根本不会注意。

朴珍荣大叫的时候张开了嘴，因为王嘉尔要死死封住他的嘴，所以一直捂得很紧。当朴珍荣张开嘴的时候，王嘉尔的手指就嵌进了他的嘴里。王嘉尔的手指被他用力咬着——仿佛他的牙齿和王嘉尔的手指天生就长在一起——但王嘉尔一点感觉也没有，他感觉不到疼痛、挤压、甚至瘙痒。此时的他十分兴奋，情绪高涨像只被刺激的温度计，他所有的感官都漂浮在高空，他所有的血液都在奔腾嚎叫，来自外界的仅仅只是这个程度的刺激对他来说根本算不了什么，根本不会令他受到伤害。或许刺激会使他更加兴致高昂，就像一场激烈的狂欢。让所有的器官和机制都活跃起来吧，让那些白细胞、凝血因子、保护机制、免疫系统都工作起来，都到街道上来组队游行，来庆祝，来狂欢，就当做这是最后一天，就当做明天就是世界末日。

他全身颤抖着割下了朴珍荣的阴茎和一部分的睾丸，残缺的睾丸还挂在朴珍荣的下体上，丑陋萎缩得像是悬挂的头颅下和脖子处连接的不规整的皮肤。

他的颤抖并不是因为害怕或是愧疚，此时的他毫无感觉，他只想着，发泄、发泄、发泄。是那些东西在从他的身体中逃出时动作太过激烈、速度太快，导致它们在他身体的出口周围彼此猛烈的撞击，使他这个容器像是被无数震动的翅膀覆盖一样不安的摇晃。他要让那些仿佛和他拥有完全不同思想的东西顺利的飞出体外，要拉开自己的闸门，让它们都获得自由。他再让那些东西存在于他的体内一刻，他就要保持着被这些东西充斥着的坚硬状态死去。那些东西一旦在他的蠢蠢欲动下决定要跑出来，就绝没有半途而废的可能。

他的阴茎坚硬得像是和钢铁敲击能够发出遥远而又有力的震响，光泽晦暗的钢钉密密麻麻的吸附在他的阴茎之上，将他的阴茎武装成一件狰狞的武器，但看上去却更像是沉默又优美的装饰品。

朴珍荣已经因为疼痛而无力反抗，他躺在床上，已经被剥去力气变得柔软的四肢打开，眼神失去了焦距，直到这个时候依然敬业的红润着的嘴唇张开着，细细的唾液从他的嘴角流出。他连指尖都没有抖动一下，似乎只是保持着静止的状态。也许他已经太过疲惫，甚至疲惫到失去呼吸。王嘉尔没有试探他有没有呼吸，但他猜测朴珍荣依然还是有意识的，朴珍荣没有焦距的眼神正是他在专注面对于肉体的经历的反应，他知道自己正在经历什么，他的触感还是那样鲜明，丝毫没有因为经历剧烈的疼痛而对稍微轻微一点的疼痛免疫。他下贱的漂亮的身体就像是专门为这一刻准备好的，他静静的将被皮肤覆盖的身体摊开在劣质的灯光之下，像是不新鲜的生鱼片。

王嘉尔将自己完全勃起高高翘起船锚的阴茎插进了朴珍荣的体内。他进入他的身体，像是进入一个巨大的血淋淋的伤口，他甚至能够感觉到朴珍荣的疼痛传达到了他的神经，他仿佛能够感受到伤口被撕裂的时候疼痛的酸味。

朴珍荣此时残破的下体，和他残缺不全的生殖器，组合在一起的画面仿佛是一朵巨大而又鲜艳的盛放的牡丹花。那朵花的气味是温热的血腥味，那甚至是带着一丝丝甜蜜的气味，像是有绵白的砂糖融化在里面。那些血是那样浓郁，就粘在他们的身体上不愿流下。

因为有血的润滑，这场没有前戏的性爱却能够依旧轻松。

王嘉尔这才发现血是如此绝佳的媒介物，能够将两个人的身体这样毫无缝隙的粘着在一起，就像是两个人在彼此的皮肤下、器官里、撕开覆盖的身体中交颈缠绵。血似乎一会儿是液体，一会儿是固体，在俩人的接触之中玩着拉扯游戏，它的目的是将两个人拴在一起却又不至于纹丝不动。被牵扯到的人也糊涂了，不明白连接彼此的到底是什么，唯一确定的是他们无法分离，血离不开他们的身体，吸引着王嘉尔的阴茎牢牢的放在朴珍荣的身体里。

王嘉尔没有因为朴珍荣的受伤和血的参与而少硬一分，他也没有只操了很短的时间便草草了事。他不仅没有，而且比平时硬的时间还要长。他操得那样专注，专注得头脑发昏，激烈的抖动得像是被点燃的火把，如果有人观看到这幅景象肯定会生怕他立刻就要晕过去。他是那样享受，他紧绷的脸部涨红，血管一根根从窝里苏醒，从他的手臂爬向他的脖子、脸颊、眼睛。以致于他根本没有注意到朴珍荣因为失血过多而晕了过去。

当他终于射精，从高潮的余韵中缓过神，才意识到这一切。他完全不知道该怎么处理眼下的状况。他尝试了好一会儿才让自己稍微冷静下来，他才想起来去确认一下朴珍荣的呼吸和心跳。

他得到的结果令他的大脑一片空白。被发现和坐牢的恐惧在这一瞬间都还没有进入他的脑海。他一手造成了现在的状况，但他却无法接受，原因不是他害怕坐牢——因为那时他还没有考虑到法律性质的后果——而是他的暴怒牵连到的不是一个他完全不认识、跟他毫无关系的人，也不是他的母亲——产生这一切的根源——或许就算是他的继父也比现在的状况更有说服力，但都不是。

朴珍荣有什么错，他有什么错呢。他什么都没有做错，他只是在做他自己原本一直在做的工作，他只是在尽自己的本分。但因此，他却不仅失去了他的阴茎，还丢了自己的性命。


	12. Chapter 12

12

我看到我的母亲在一个举办群交派对的教堂里赤身裸体，我离开了教堂之后杀了一个我认识不久的妓女，割除了他的生殖器，并在他流血过多致死之前强奸了他，或许还有部分可能性是我奸了尸。我甚至可能在他死去之后还亵渎了他的身体。这就是发生的一切。

真相一直都如我所想，只是我选择忽视。

END


End file.
